Til the next meal
by Crastine4eva
Summary: AU He had caught glimpses that bubbly girl every day, and passed her off as another sheltered pampered rich kid. That is, until he sees how dull her eyes are, and the forms rising from her shadows.
1. Prelude

_A/N:_ I am writing this on my free time. The plot set up is a little far fetched. Sorry.

**Prelude**

Tatsuki noticed how Orihime's shadow seemed to bulge sometimes. Orihime knew she saw it, often catching her stare at the ground behind her, but she just wished Tatsuki would say something.

Because Orihime was never alone.

It started when she turned thirteen. Tatsuki had just become her friend that year and was the only person to come out of twenty invited. She gave her a necklace with a metal heart pendent that had 'friend' engraved on it. Orihime smiled at Tatsuki when she unwrapped it and immediately placed it around her neck.

Orihime was sad that Tatsuki had to be home before dark. It was the end of summer and the days were still long, but long enough.

Orihime decided it was best to be in bed before ten and after an hour of crime shows and got ready for bed.

The excitement of how well her and Tatsuki got along kept her awake.

_This is no good, I have school tomorrow…._

She tried a series of positions to get comfortable, tried counting athletic sheep, counting by 10s, then 100s, then 1000s…

Soon she was just staring at the red numbers of her alarm clock as it read '23:59'

_Great… it's almost tomorrow and I didn't sleep at all!_

She turned over on her other side, only to roll into something. She shrieked, assuming the worst.

"Ahh! _ZOMBIE_! Don't take my brain!"

There was an eerie, womanly laugh. At least that meant it was a person, but it seemed to shatter all hope just the same.

It took a while for Orihime's eyes to keep readjusting and search the darkness. She saw a glowing spot, then the spot split in two. Soon Orihime realized she was staring into what looked like glowing, silver, cat eyes.

"**Child… surely you know better than that…" **the voice seemed to come from everywhere.

Pacified by those eyes that lurked in the darkness, Orihime didn't freak out as she usually would have, "What are you?"

"**A forgotten soul that is just trying to get on in the world. Just like you, my dear."**

There was a silence. _A demon,_ Orihime thought,_ A demon that has come to eat me…_

"**Almost… but not yet."**

Orihime tried to read the eyes surrounded by darkness, "What do you mean?"

"**I am certainly not a Demon. Oh no! Don't group me with such lowlifes. But yes, I am going to eat you."**

Orihime shrieked, "Mind reader!"

"**Isn't that obvious enough?"**

Orihime, a child trying to understand the situation, realized what the demon had just said, "W-wait, you're gonna eat me?"

"**Yes."**

"B-but… why?"

"**I'm a forgotten goddess, my dear."**

"Wh-what does that mean?"

"**What happens to forgotten gods and spirits? They either fade away or turn into demons."**

"So… why are you eating me?"

"**I am very strong my dear. I certainly wouldn't vanish."**

"….so you would become a demon?"

"**You certainly like asking obvious questions."**

Orihime yanked the string to the nightstand lamp, but the area next to her was undisturbed covers, as if no one was in that part of the bed in the first place.

"**You want to see me, my dear child?"**

Orihime looked around the room, "I d-don't know…why aren't you going to eat me now?"

"**Because you're not ready my dear…"**

"Then why me?"


	2. Chapter One: Strangers

_A/N:_So this is more set up I guess.

**Chapter One: Strangers**

He transferred to Karakura high school right as the school year began. His appearance got him a lot of attention, as people who he never even introduced himself to called out his name in the halls and invite themselves to sit by him at lunch.

But his silence and passive face was only entertaining for so long. After three weeks, he could walk peacefully down the hall ways and didn't have to listen to pointless gossip as he struggled to swallow the so called food the school served.

Being the loner was just his way. He didn't mind it at all. When he was younger, all attempts to make friends all ended in disaster until middle school. Then he moved to Hueco Mundo and joined a gang of pranksters who called themselves the Espada.

But that was history. His father received a promotion and they had to move about a hundred miles away so the only way to keep up contact was phoning and the internet. And he really disliked both forms of communication. He was a man of few words and types of communication where only words where involved were filled with moments that were very long and awkward. So that is to say, he didn't talk to anyone anymore.

Since he didn't have anyone pass the time with, he often just stared at the passing people during the school day and categorized them, then went to the library to make returns and check things out and return home to pass the time reading. He was very much a bookworm. Sometimes he'd go to the basement of the apartment complex to hit the punching bag. His parents kept trophies from when he was a little kid in Martial arts in the living room.

Otherwise, there wasn't much to say on Ulquiorra Cifer. He was just a fit, nerdish loner. He didn't do anything exciting. It was like there was no depth to him at all.

* * *

><p>She lived in this town her whole life. She hated it all with a passion. It was her inescapable hellhole of broken dreams and forgotten promises.<p>

When she was four, she lived alone with her brother. He technically kidnapped her when he turned 18 but their drug abusing parents didn't care enough to report it.

In the next year, her father supposedly was killed in an accidental fight outside the bar, but neither Orihime nor Sora heard of this, or the way their mother hopped around the room her living room happily because the life insurance policy she had on her husband and the monthly payments had finally paid off. Within the next half year, their mother over dosed on some of the drugs she bought in back alley ways with her new fortune.

And that's how the runaway got custody of his kidnappie and a half million dollars to boot.

It didn't bother Orihime at all to find out she was an orphan though. She didn't even mind that—in legal terms—Sora had kidnapped her from her parents. She could remember how her mother beat her and how her father touched her, and felt no remorse when the police knocked on the crappy apartment door, a little after she turn five years old.

They first asked if Orihime was currently at the staying residence and she immediately ran for the bathroom and locked the door, thinking they were there to take her back to her parent's house. But after fifteen minutes of not getting pulled out of the bathroom by men in uniform and a slammed door, she peaked out at Sora who stared dumbfounded at the spot where she assumed the policemen must have just stood.

Later some lawyers took care of transferring the money to Sora's bank account and he was able to quit his job and apply for college. The interest got them around twenty thousand a year, less then what Sora's previous job got them but they pulled through. Everything was going to be alright.

That is until Sora got hit by a car while walking to his campus when Orihime was eight. After Orihime figured out how to pay the funeral costs, the land lady decided to take her in and only took half of what the original rent was from the interest on the inheritance.

So Orihime lived alone with a valuable piece of plastic and no family. No Sora to pull her out from the closet when her childhood haunted her or crawl onto bed with when she had a nightmare. No one to help her with homework, to walk her to school, to tell her the bullies were just trying to get attention.

She just promised herself she was leaving the minute she turned eighteen. Somewhere where she'd forget about her parents, her brother's tragedy and the person she pretended to be to get friends. But that seemed impossible now, too. Because Orihime knew she didn't have much longer.

* * *

><p>The first encounter was a complete coincidence.<p>

Since Orihime's friend had just turned 16, they'd partied the previous night and she forgot to finish her lab analysis for chemistry. She pinned the sheet against a purple folder as she tried to simultaneously walk down the hall and read the second question.

"So… _What is the percent—_"

Orihime, being the oblivious as she is, did not think to pay attention as she rounded corners. Orihime, being as slow as she is, didn't understand why she was on the ground so suddenly. Orihime, being as bad at puzzles as anyone could be, didn't understand why there was another boy on the ground. And Orihime, paying as much attention to gossip as she did, had no idea who the pale, dark haired, brightly emerald eye boy was in front of her.

After a few seconds of processing all this new information and letting the boy's expression turn from one of shock to one of annoyance, she placed the pieces together.

"Did I just run into you?"

He went from an annoyed look to a 'you-could-not-possibly-be-that-stupid' look.

_Smooth,_ said a voice in the back of her head and she pushed it away, then got up and brushed off her pants, she reached a hand out toward the guy. He didn't even look at it, before he kicked out his legs and landed on his feet. He brushed off and walked right past her, leaving her a little bewildered as she gathered her stuff together.

As she sat in her desk and the bell rang, she remembered that she still didn't do her homework.

* * *

><p>The second encounter was another complete coincidence.<p>

At exam time, Orihime had done well enough in two classes to be exempt, giving her a free period everyday of exam week when you included her study period.

She had a special spot in the school where she spent her free periods, completely undisturbed. There was a stairwell that had a nice window ledge at the top of the stairs. She'd often sit there and study for the next exam while drawing pictures of what world domination by teddy bears would be like. No one ever stayed inside the school during their free periods so she always had it to herself.

…except, on the second day of first semester exams, she opened the door to the stair well and saw someone vaguely familiar sitting on her window ledge.

She stared blankly for a few seconds, and then tried to blink the image away, and when she realized that he was a real person in _her_ window ledge, she couldn't help but help but over-dramatically pointing at him.

"You're in my spot!"

His gaze lifted up to her and he stared for a second before lowering it back to the small stack of papers in his hands.

"Hello!" Orihime's hands waved around in a frenzy of gestures to windowsill, "_My_ spot! Been coming here since freshman year! Pretty, quiet, tranquil, _mine_!"

His gaze lifted up again, "I was unaware that anyone besides the school district owned parts of the school."

Orihime deflated and gave him a desperate, pleading look, "Come on… this is supposed to be my secret place away from my friends and worries…"

He looked down again, "I never said I was stopping you from being here."

And in a huff, Orihime sat next to the odd boy and wiped her papers out of her backpack. But after twenty minutes of awkwardness and getting absolutely nothing done, she walked out the stairwell exit to lay down in the middle of the soccer field.

* * *

><p>The third encounter bound them together for the rest of the school year.<p>

After exam periods ended, Orihime went up to the guidance office with Tatsuki to get her new schedule. After a comparison of classes, they were depressed to see that they didn't have a single class or even lunch together this semester.

After bidding each other Farewell, Orihime walked to her first hour class, Chemistry, which had a different time and teacher then last semester. Listed in the teacher box was 'Kanonji', which made Orihime groan a little because she had never heard anything good about a class that was taught by Mr. Kanonji.

She was early and took a random seat toward the middle, stretched and decided to take a nap until class started.

Mr. Kanonji rolled into the room as the bell rang, waking Orihime up and startling the rest of the class.

"My name is **Misaomaru KANONJI**!" he wrote it up on the board in red chalk, with big letters that almost seemed to glitter, "But as a sign of your respect for me as a teacher, you will just call me," he erased his first name with a swipe of his hand and wrote 'Mr.' there instead, "**MR. KANONJI**!"

"Is it really necessary to do this every semester?" a student whined.

"We have new students class! Why of course it's necessary! What kinda man would I be if I didn't even introduce myself?"

Orihime didn't actually mind the theatrics though. She found it quite entertaining.

"Okay!" Mr. Kanonji struck a pose, "This should be a class of 26, so we'll have groups of two!" He said the next part with much more emphasis, "Remember your number!" He counted off all the students and Orihime was the second seven, "Now find your partner class! They will be your partner for," he paused and did a little funny dance, "_the rest of the year_! You have been bonded together by destiny!" he struck another odd pose.

Students held up their number on their fingers and quickly paired up. All too quickly, everyone was sitting down and the only person left alone stood the side of the room.

Orihime immediately remembered the dark haired spot stealer and hesitantly walked over to him. She held up three fingers on one hand and four on the other. He looked at it, nodded and went to sit down in one of the empty chairs and Orihime followed quickly behind and managed to sit next to him.

Mr. Kanonji seemed more thrilled, if that were at all possible, "Now your partner is your lab partner and project partner! I know some of you are going 'But I don't like my partner!' but you got to get along because we got a busy year and I don't want to stop to reassign anyone!" He started handing slips down the rows of students, "Now these are your Safety contracts! They are due next Wednesday so we can get started as soon as possible!"

Orihime got her slip and shoved it in her folder before grabbing a pen and writing 'permission slip' on her left palm.

"Tomorrow we go over the syllabus! Please spend this time getting to know your partner!" Mr. Kanonji announced before taking note of the lab partners then locking himself in the backroom and leaving the students alone like the responsible teacher he is.

Orihime turned her head to inspect her partner, and giggled nervously, "I'm Orihime."

Nothing was said back and she felt her anxiety spike.

"Sorry for yelling at you during exam period…"

Silence.

"Umm… so…"

"Ulquiorra."

Orihime paused. Was this some secret code? Or maybe 'Ulquiorra' was his name? Was he introducing himself?

"Is that your name?"

He gave her a sideways glace that made her feel utterly foolish.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra glanced at the girl next to him again. He supposed it could be worse. Last semester he was paired with a guy named Keigo, and had to do all of the work.<p>

She seemed a bit too annoying though… and innocent. He assumed she must have been a sheltered as a child, and by her clothes, her family was well off. He immediately marked her as someone he'd never get along with.

"So I guess we should exchange addressed and contact information…"

Well that was obvious. She rustled so papers in her backpack around before a tearing sound was heard and she pulled a shred of paper out and wrote on it. After a minute, she handed it to him. It was neatly labeled 'Orihime' at the top with the information squeezed into the space and nicely organized.

He took the business card that he was using as a bookmark and quickly wrote a number and a street address on the back and handed it to her.

"West Harrington… Oh! That's a really nice neighborhood."

Ulquiorra had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. He stared at the address she gave him, but since he only lived in the city for half a year, it meant nothing to him.

The bell finally rang, but not before many more failed attempt at conversation starters. He would just have to bear first hour for the rest of the year.


	3. Chapter Two: Common Occurrences

_A/N:_ Even though I have a lot of this typed out, I am gonna wait for some reviews after this chapter. Just because I could probably use criticism.

**Chapter Two: Common Occurrences**

Orihime had her arms linked with Tatsuki as they walked to Orihime's bus stop. The high school was built in what was and still is the more upper-class area, so Orihime had to take the bus to the rundown neighborhood she lived for distance and safety reasons.

Tatsuki lived near-by the school and had a car to boot. Since she was often on a time crunch, she didn't park it in the actual school parking lot so she could avoid the hectic sea of slow moving cars that results when 400 or more cars are in a rush to leave at the same time from a parking lot with only two exits to the same street. But it did give Tatsuki the chance to walk Orihime to her bus stop.

"Hey. We should go shopping later this week. My mom said she would go half way on whatever you could manage to scrape up for it," Tatsuki said as a conversation on the dislike of the current class schedules wrapped up, "and you haven't got new clothes since summer started. So all your winter stuff is from last year..."

Orihime looked at the scarf and mittens and subconsciously touched the hat on her head, "I don't see the problem with it. I actually got this stuff two years ago and it all does a fine job."

Tatsuki just sighed and went on, "Yeah, I recognized it. It just seemed weird to me because my mom and dad always took me out for new winter clothes in November ever since I was little."

Orihime tried to lightheartedly hide her envy, "Well not everyone can do that and you're family is loaded!" but she tacked on, "But I'll see what I can manage." _Not like I need to save money anyways..._

As they arrived at the bus stop Tatsuki disentangled her arm from Orihime's, "Sorry Hime-chan, I can't wait for the bus to arrive with you. I have training today. I'll call you tonight, alright?"

Orihime nodded as Tatsuki ran off than sat on the bench. She glance at the part of her shadow that appeared above that of the bench. The appearing hat clad shadow tilted it's head unnaturally as if making an inquiry to why she was looking. But Orihime didn't say anything. Not that she never talked to it, but she wouldn't choose to just because she was lonely.

Instead, Orihime tilted her head up to look at the heavy gray clouds that cluttered the sky, threatening to blanket the city again now that the first two toppings of snow had melted away. She frowned, curled her toes. Feeling cool air rush in and hit the soles of her feet in random places, she finally said to herself, "I could use some new boots."

She heard the bus approach and pulled her public transport card out of her pocket. She ascended the steps on to the bus and pushed the card into a card reading device by the door, before selecting a window seat. She tormented herself by starting at a couple the bus passed everyday. A tall boy with hair so orange it might be deemed a genetic mutation and a short, petite and pale girl with black hair.

The boy was named Ichigo. Orihime had eyes for him since she entered middle school. She might have fallen in love with him at some point. He was loud at times and tended to loose his temper, but she liked it because he seemed so human and was always worried for all of his friends and family's sake . He was somewhat popular, with a spot on the football team with an assigned title that meant nothing to Orihime since all things sports went all over Orihime's head. But Orihime realized he was nice to everyone. He may have been rambunctious about it, which gave some people the wrong impression, but Orihime saw it.

The girl he walked with was named Rukia. She moved Karakura at the beginning of freshmen year. Orihime didn't know much about Rukia, but while Orihime was beating around the bush and dealing with her variety of anxieties that made it hard for her to talk to people in general, Rukia somehow rushed in and nestled herself right into Ichigo's arms.

As they disappeared from sight, Orihime readjusted to just looking at the side walk as it passed by. No point in entertaining herself with the sights. She had seen it all before.

But she did notice something. Walking down one of the streets that branched off the road the bus was taking, Orihime thought she recognized the ridiculous mane of her lab partner. He might have been there to see everyday, but now that figure wasn't just one of the many people walking home. He was a person that Orihime would have to think about and deal with. So she noticed him.

She wondered why he had to walk home when he lived in such a upper-class neighborhood. If his family lived there, than shouldn't he have a car? Or a taxi? That road wasn't even a great way to get to the area he lived. Where could he be going if he wasn't going home?

Her thoughts trailed off again. She pondered how bad a class with Mr. Kononji would be. Would he harp at her if she missed an assignment?

And then Orihime, imagining ridiculous punishment alternatives remembered that she did have an assignment. She dug through her bag and managed to find the safety contract that was a bit crumpled since she had forgotten to put it in her folder. She managed to fill in the dates and her name where she needed to before she had to get off the bus.

Contract in one hand, she dug through her pockets for her keys. She got in the building and broke routine by heading to apartment 101 instead of her own which was on the third floor and knocked loudly to make sure she was heard.

"Who the-"

Loud mysterious clicks could be heard before a bunch of distinctive footfalls inside the apartment. For a while, the foot steps sounded far away, and stopped periodically to be replaced with the sound of something rattling or shifting around, but then the steps became louder until the point that the door opened.

Margret Willington, a graying brunet in her early 50s, stared at Orihime from the doorway. Margret wasn't necessarily a bad person who would steal all the money of a defenseless orphan, but didn't adopt Orihime for the best reasons. Ms. Wellington didn't have a job, just the building, and demand for living in the part of town it was in wasn't very high. Three more apartments with the same description as the one Orihime and Sora lived in were still vacant. Orihime going into state care would just be a loss of profits. So Margret adopted Orihime, taking the value of half the rent from the interest on Orihime's inheritance on the grounds it was for water, heating and electric and the occasional groceries she stocked Orihime's pantry with while she was too young to go out for her own, and enjoyed the nice tax benefits. But she did do some selfless things like teach Orihime to cook simple dishes and that a lot of food had packaging that told you how to prepare them.

But as Orihime got older, Ms. Willington and her didn't see each other since Orihime became more independent. So when Orihime had to see Margret, they often didn't dwell on anything, preferring to get straight to the point.

"Orihime—honey," Margret was wearing sweatpants with a robe over what ever else she was wearing, "What are you doing here?"

Orihime held up the Safety contract, "Need a Parent or Guardian signature."

After the paper was dealt with, it was tucked away in Orihime's bag and they quickly parted.

She rushed up to her room and crashed on the couch. She laid there face down for a while before her stomach started growling. Seemingly depressed, Orihime ignored it until it became a dull ache.

Then the voice stirred.

"**What are you doing princess? I need you healthy."**

Orihime pulled a pillow over her head and groaned. Something shifted around in the kitchen for a while before a pleasant aroma filled the air. Orihime almost unwillingly sat up to look into the kitchen. Steam was rising from a saucepan on the stove and the light on the rice cooker indicated it was on.

To tired and hungry to silently protest any longer, Orihime fixed herself a plate of rice and beef stew, sat at the table, and ate.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra dropped off some books in the return box outside the library before entering the library and deciding whether he would venture into the fiction or nonfiction section that day. Normally he didn't have to think about it, but he wasn't particularly interested in anything that day.<p>

He browsed the Young Adult Fantasy section and some of the zoology encyclopedias before deciding he'd rather waste the afternoon getting achievements on a Dreamcast video game he finished the previous week.

So he walked home and barely waved to his mom before ascending the steps and sinking into a huge blue leather recliner that was in front of the TV in his room. He wasted a couple hours there before going back downstairs and grabbing a bit of whatever his mom had made for everyone and going upstairs to work on homework.

.


	4. Chapter Three: Distance

**Chapter Three: Distance**

"So are you thinking of going shopping with me, Hime-chan?"Tatsuki dropped her tray into the spot next to Orihime and looked at her.

Orihime nibbled a poor excuse for a bagel and looked up at Tatsuki and nodded absentmindedly, relishing the pleasure that was free cream-cheese.

"Orihime, you really could use a better breakfast. The sandwiches are at least bigger."

The bagel-muncher pouted, "But I like cream-cheese! Breakfast sandwiches don't come with cream-cheese!"

"First thing: Cream-cheese is nasty." Tatsuki and Orihime giggled before she continued, "And second: That stuff will just make your boobs bigger. Everyone knows you don't need bigger boobs, Hime."

Orihime shifted uncomfortably before pouting again and defiantly eating her bagel.

Tatsuki sighed, "Fine. But at least drink this," Tatsuki held out the carton of juice that she had gotten with her meal, "I don't need you getting scurvy because you prefer milk products over fruit and veggies."

Orihime started at the red substance than glanced over the bland colors of her breakfast—chocolate milk, string cheese, and a bagel with cream-cheese. She then looked back up at Tatsuki and saw that—yes—she really did have to take it—or suffer the wrath of an over-caring friend. She pouted and swiped the juice away before Tatsuki finally took her seat.

They ate mostly in silence, except a couple comments on how Tatsuki had gym that semester and how she was in gym with a guy called Chad. They apparently played basketball on opposing teams the previous day and since it was the first day of gym and toward the end, no one took it seriously, leaving her to try and defend against the Titan. Orihime—not really understanding what Tatsuki was talking about—just nodded and chewed and imagined how amazing it could be if she could run away on a bus like everyone could—a pink bus with the sun printed on the side, running down a road with lollypops growing on the sides and a destination free from spirits and gods.

* * *

><p>Mr. Kanonji spent the first half of the class period introducing the concept of acid's and bases. He danced around the classroom with exaggerated movements, gesturing toward models and posters then often rewinding a bit every so often to write something on the board since his elaborate dance had distracted him from doing it when he first said it.<p>

At the end of his lecture, he decreed he would make a seating chart based on who the lab partners were, but ordered they get together quickly so he could hand out their first project.

Orihime looked over at Ulquiorra who didn't seem to be making a move to go meet her. In fact, he wasn't even looking at her. She sighed and got up and took the desk next next to his. Mr. Kanonji handed out project papers to all the groups and then a tiny slip of paper.

The project paper explained that they would be going over acids and bases all that week but a lot of different theories and concepts came and went before the theories on acids and bases they had currently. So every group was to make a power point about one scientist that explained what said scientist believed acids and bases to be, why and experiments they may have conducted to believe so. They would be due in a week and they only had two days to present so it shouldn't take longer than ten minutes per group.

On the smaller piece of paper was 'Svante August Arrhenius (1859-1927)' which was presumably the scientist Orihime and Ulquiorra had to research.

"I will give you time right now to plan things out with your partners," Mr. Kanonji announced before running off into the backroom again.

Orihime looked over the requirements for a while before looking over at Ulquiorra, "So... do you have internet at your house?"

He blinked and breathed but Orihime was sure he was ignoring her.

"L-Look... I know you m-might not like me—or even hate me—and I don't care if I fail this class or not, but I don't like doing bad on group assignments," she paused to take a breath, "It makes me feel guilty because it's not just my grade. so... umm..."

Ulquiorra looked at Orihime with a bored expression that made her shoulders tense and caused her to bite her lower lip.

He then closed his eyes and exhaled through the nose like he was too tired to deal with anything and but finally said, "You can come to my house after school today. I don't know about tomorrow though."

Orihime perked up a bit and nodded. She dug in the pockets of her folder and pulled out the card he put his address and phone number on, "This address?" she positioned the card for him to see.

Ulquiorra nodded, "Get there after three-thirty."

* * *

><p>Orihime spent time slowly and aimlessly walking with Tatsuki, before Tatsuki remembered she had a club meeting somewhere and ran off after apologizing.<p>

Orihime checked the time. The digital clock face on her primitive flip phone read '15:17' and she decided it was time to walk to Ulquiorra's.

She was, however, unfortunate enough to run into Ichigo and Rukia at the main entrance as she left the school. And to add to it, they seemed to have time to kill.

Ichigo noticed her first, "Hey!"

Orihime, immediately recognizing the voice, picked up speed and just hoped he wasn't yelling after her.

Rukia waved, "Hey, Orihime!"

Being identified and not wanting to seem rude, she spun around and waved nervously, "H-Hey!" she giggled a little helplessly as they caught up to her.

"Where have you been, Orihime? You haven't hung out with the gang since the beginning of the school year," Ichigo said as if he was irritated, "And then I can't ask Tatsuki about it because she has to be somewhere all the time. Are you okay? Did something come up?"

Orihime tried to hide her souring mood, "N-No! Just a lot on my mind!"

That wasn't true. Orihime purposefully was avoiding who she thought to be the love of her life. At the beginning of the school year, it was announced that Ichigo and Rukia were officially a couple, and Orihime just split off from the group all together.

"Well okay," Ichigo said, "If you're having trouble though, you can always tell me," his hand curled into a fist, "I'll take care of it for ya."

Rukia laughed and nodded, "Me too, Orihime."

Orihime nodded, "Thanks," it sounded a bit more nervous than she had anticipated, "Well I just have to be going now. I have a group project and—"

"Hey, we're in no rush, we'll walk with you," Rukia said.

Immediately panicked, Orihime waved her hands in a crazed and frantic motion in front of her face, "Oh no! I am going too far! And it's so cold! And I wouldn't want to burden you if I take you too far off course and—"

"It's no trouble, Orihime, it gives us time to catch up," Ichigo said, "We haven't talked in months, you could be a complete stranger by now."

Orihime—trapped—sighed and nodded, "That'd be nice."

And so the walk to Ulquiorra's house became long and awkward and Orihime was caught up with the most resent happenings of the group. Life for Ichigo was hectic as his father was trying to hirer some new nurses and a doctor for the family clinic. Rukia was spending time with at he brother's house since her parents were off on a business trip. Chad was gone to Spain over the Christmas break. Everyone else was doing fine for the most part, and Ichigo and Rukia joked about how worried Ishida was about Orihime's disappearance but Orihime didn't get why it was so funny, but promised she would talk to him soon.

As they got closer, Ichigo seemed a little worried, "Hey, Orihime... Where are you going anyways?"

Orihime pulled the business card out of her pocket, "umm... 6880 West Harrington."

Rukia said puzzled, "Why?"

"Because I have a group project to work on for chemistry," Orihime replied.

"Oh. Whose your partner then?" Rukia asked.

"Ulquior—something..." Orihime replied, "We got partners at rand—"

"Wait! Cifer? You're going to that guy's house?" Ichigo yelled.

Orihime giggled nervously, "Well I don't really have a cho—"

"Orihime! Haven't you heard the things people say about that guy?" Ichigo 's face looked menacing and Orihime blushed in response.

Rukia nodded, "I don't like gossip but none of it is that good."

"Well I have no choice... We're project partners," Orihime whimpered

"I should at least walk you up so he get's the right idea!" Ichigo said.

Rukia nodded again, "No one would mess with someone Ichigo is friends with."

As Ichigo spotted the address on an upcoming house and grabbed Orihime's hand and dragged her along. She was beat red by the time Ichigo got them to the door and rang the doorbell.

The door opened with hardly any delay. Ulquiorra stood, first looking over Ichigo, then at Orihime's red face , they the place between them where Ichigo's hand firmly gripped Orihime's before he settled on glaring at Ichigo strait on.

"Who is it, dear?" a voice yelled from the kitchen.

"Just some people from school, mum," Ulquiorra said in a normal speaking volume, "Don't worry about it," he then stared at Orihime, "It's awfully rude to bring your own guest to another person's home."

"Listen, buddy, I'm just here to tell you not to get any ideas," Ichigo said in a relaxed tone, "or you can deal with me."

"Message received. You can escort yourself of the property now."

Ichigo visibly huffed before he yelled after Rukia and rejoined her.

* * *

><p>The girl—Orihime—entered quietly with her head faced down. Ulquiorra stared at her as her face returned to it's normal color and then seemed to sullen. If you asked, he would admit he was curious but it didn't make him care enough to actually make the inquiry.<p>

"We're working in the study," Ulquiorra stated, "There is a computer in there and mom doesn't want me alone in my room with a girl."

Ulquiorra watched her do what seemed like snapping out of a haze before she put on a confident face and nodded. He lead her through the living room to a light wooden door. Inside was the study.

The study was somewhat small, with two floor to ceiling book shelves on one side of the room and a mirror covered wall on the opposite side. The mirror was supposedly there to make the small room look bigger. The door was more or less in the corner by the mirrored wall and next to it was the computer desk. The room also had very fluffy and soft tan carpeting and two green bean bag chairs under the two shaded windows on the far wall that was next to a random plant that was in the other corner with the mirrored wall.

Ulquiorra walked in and pulled back the off-white shades before he went to turn on the computer and return a few books to the shelf. Orihime walked in, gawking at all the books and then at the large computer monitor.

"S-So..." Orihime looked around, "Y-You have a study."

Ulquiorra didn't even bother to look at her and rolled his eyes, "We're not looking up the guy's life story. Just his theories on acids and bases. I don't want to waste any time."

Orihime gave him a questioning look, "Excuse me?"

"The Svante guy. If you want to read his biography, do it on your own time. You're not here to waste my time. I just want to get the project done and over with," he pulled a laptop seemingly out of nowhere and gave Orihime a serious stare, "Got it?"

Orihime stared blankly before she decided to just nod.

"You can use that computer," he pointed at the desk. He sat down in one of the bean bag chairs.

She nodded and pulled out her seat and then took out a note book and pen and started taking notes off of random sites and opened a power point on the side. After a while, in complete silence, Orihime became obviously fidgety. Desperate for noise, she must of decided it was time to compare their findings.

She got up and pushed the lone bean-bag as close as she could to Ulquiorra's before sitting down. He glanced up at her for a second but said nothing.

"So... I got some stuff on his concept of acids and bases. Like something about acid make Hydrogen and bases make Hydroxide... and some other stuff" Orihime said while holding out her notes, "What did you find?"

Ulquiorra stared at her in her abrupt intrusion, "What do you want exactly?"

The girl smiled in an awkward manner. He knew he must have unnerved her, "Umm... I thought we could do a cross reference by checking each others' notes," she quieted a little as she more closely examined his person, "Where are you're notes?"

He sighed and took hers without saying anything and looked them over. He crossed out one bullet point and handed it back.

Seeming discontent with this, she persisted, "I-I started a power point on your computer. I was gonna make the slides mostly pictures with some guiding text on it... umm... I am putting the notes for each slide in a document, you want to help?"

Ulquiorra shook his head, stood up and sat at the computer, surveying the powerpoint and making his own amendments.

Orihime stood up and peered over his shoulder, "Umm... shouldn't we talk about it? So we both know what's on it and why?"

"I'll make my additions and you can question me later," Ulquiorra said coolly.

Orihime went and sat down in one of the bean bag chairs with a lot more noise than necessary. It was quiet for a while and Ulquiorra was finishing up on a slide he glanced over in the mirror to see how the girl was doing.

His eyes widened and he quickly spun around to look at her straight on.

Orihime sat alone in the chair, staring at the ceiling.

Ulquiorra looked back over at the mirror and tried to calm himself. The mirror now showed the same image of Orihime staring at the ceiling from a slightly different angle.

Orihime, who must have been alarmed by his sudden motions sat up and looked at Ulquiorra, "Is something wrong?"

Ulquiorra continued staring at the mirror, almost searching it. Orihime followed his stare then caught the gaze of his reflection and sent him a puzzled look.

"It's nothing," he spun the chair around and looked at the computer.

Then he was so sure. It was right there. It was—

But then that was ridiculous.

* * *

><p><em>AN:_ I am glad people pointed out my grammar and spelling mistakes. I proof read it several times but I guess I didn't catch everything. I actually have a person that I have beta my stories from school. He is an a situation where he doesn't have internet right now to do death of a family member.

I am dyslexic so it's terrible not having my English nerd to beta read for me because even though I can write, I can't read quite well. So I actually called up my dislocated nerd and made him sit on the other side of the line while read the chapters out loud by myself so I could try to catch the errors with someone helping me read my own writing. XD But the next few chapters should be fine because I am seeing my English nerd today and I can thrust my netbook into his face and make him read the next few chapters then and there.

I am surprised that people my writing suspenseful. But then it wouldn't be for me because I already know what happens. :P It also occurs to me that some of the things that I wrote earlier to advance the plot later might be confusing and-since I am still writing-I might forget to expand on those things later. Oh well.


	5. Chapter Four: Dinner

_A/N_: Here is a short chapter. It was kinda one I had to write to motivate characters later on. Good news though, my English nerd finally got my emails and he is gonna proof read the previous and upcoming chapters. This chapter may be riddled with errors but my nerd couldn't read though all the chapters in the time I wanted to wait before I uploaded the next chapter. XD I am impatient. But hopefully soon I can upload revised chapters and I can be happy with my story and myself.

**Chapter Four: Dinner**

Mrs. Cifer was a beautiful, black haired lady with dark brown eyes. She was a stay at home mom, who monitored what she could of her son's actions very carefully.

She invited Orihime to eat dinner with the family. Orihime insisted she had to catch the next bus, but the woman wouldn't have it. She told Orihime that she would drive her home and just wouldn't let her leave.

Who could blame Mrs. Cifer? Orihime was the first person her son brought home since they moved into Karakura town. Who cares if it was for a trivial school project? Mrs. Cifer was set out to make sure Orihime always felt welcome—as long as a parent was at home.

So Orihime found herself at a table with a few slices of ham, a baked potato and steamed broccoli—wedged between Ulquiorra and Mrs. Cifer, no less. She struggled to cut her meat properly without looking completely distressed by the whole ordeal.

"So, Orihime is it?" asked Mrs. Cifer.

"Yes Ma'am," Orihime said, still feeling out of place.

"Oh call me Jen, darling! When did you first start living in Karakura town?"

Orihime paused right as she was about to pop a piece of meat into her mouth, "I was born here, Jen."

"Oh?" Mrs. Cifer spoke with mild interest, "You never lived anywhere else?"

Orihime nodded silently, trying to chew quietly.

"Well we just moved here from Hueco Mundo in the the summer," Ms. Cifer paused, "Do you know where that is, Orihime?"

Orihime swallowed, "I don't, Ma'am— I mean Jen."

Mrs. Cifer smiled as if pleased and said, "Well it's about a hundred miles from here. It's a nice little town, right Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra, who was sipping his water almost gagged and glared at his mother behind Orihime's head, not enjoying the fact she was dragging him into this, "Yes. It was...nice."

"Tell Orihime what you liked about Hueco Mundo, dear," Ms. Cifer said pleasantly.

Ulquiorra almost scowled, "It was...quaint."

"Yes! It was!" Ms. Cifer chimed, "Nothing like Karakura town. Such a big and busy place."

"Yeah... It is big isn't it?" Orihime said while salting her broccoli.

"It certainly is!" Mrs. Cifer went on, "So where have you traveled to, Orihime?"

Orihime paused again and felt a little more uncomfortable, "I don't travel."

"Oh but you must have been to a few towns! You have to tell me about them!"

Orihime bent over her food a little like she was trying to hide it, "I've never left Karakura town."

"Nonsense! You must of at least gone a few field trips," the woman exclaimed in a astonished voice.

"N-No... never had the money for them when I was little and there aren't many to go on in high school," Orihime was barely getting a chance to eat her food.

Mrs. Cifer saw her chance and quickly closed in, "Then maybe you can go on a vacation with Dad, Ulquiorra, and me? Doesn't that sound nice Ulquiorra?" she looked at him expectantly again.

Ulquiorra, who was silently glaring into his food instead of eating it replied, "That sure would be nice, Mum..." sarcasm dripping from every syllable.

Mrs. Cifer then went back at Orihime, "Doesn't that sound lovely? You and Ulquiorra can be friends!"

Orihime looked at Mrs. Cifer and tried to say in least frazzled voice she could muster, "Jen, I only just met Ulquiorra."

The over bearing mother deflated and almost seemed to pout, "Yes, I suppose you're right. But the offer still stands. If you ever feel okay with it—you just let me know."

The rest of dinner was eaten in awkward silence

* * *

><p>After dinner, Orihime donned her snow gear and waited for Mrs. Cifer to find the car keys by the front door. Ulquiorra leaned against the wall next to the door and looked completely bored.<p>

When the woman finally found her keys and the other proper things a person would need to brave the outdoors in winter, she wouldn't budge an inch out the door until Orihime and Ulquiorra gave each other proper farewells.

Or in Mrs. Cifer's spur of the moment definition, hugged.

So Ulquiorra glared at the redhead while she stared off into the space next to his head. They—in the most awkward fashion imaginable—held each other loosely for the briefest second. Orihime—who's brain at some point fried—stared blankly at a light stain on the living room carpet. Ulquiorra glared at his mother with contempt.

Mrs. Cifer nodded and in a pleased tone said, "Alright, let's take you home, Orihime."

The half ride home was filled with pointless questions then the inquiry of whether Orihime would ever visit again.

"Well, I really don't have a choice. We're partnered up in chemistry this semester," Orihime replied.

Unbelievably pleased with this, Ms Cifer went on with, "That's very good! Ulquiorra said he had a partner last semester but I never saw anyone. You are welcome to come to our house to work whenever his father or I are home."

"Thank you, Jen," Orihime nodded, hoping for the conversation to end.

But it didn't.

And Orihime had to endure the rest of the ride listening to a synopsis of Ulquiorra social troubles.

* * *

><p>When Orihime finally entered her apartment, and eerie womanly laugh came from everywhere. She sighed and flopped on couch.<p>

"What do you find so funny?" Orihime said with a hand against her forehead like she could block it out.

"**That woman..."** There was a pause and then a snicker, **"She was simply too much. An utter fool!"** The laughter bellowed.

Orihime pouted, "I thought she was nice. She just wants the best for her son."

It was quiet for a while.

"**This thing you call 'compassion'... it will always be beneath me."**

Orihime couldn't think of a response.

"**Well, at least you get to have a little fun before you have to go."**

Orihime sunk down a little and frowned, "How long?"

It was quiet again.

"**Soon."**


	6. Chapter Five: needs naming

_A/N_: Sorry for any grammar mistakes I missed. I will eventually upload revised chapters. I dun really wanna talk about the guy who was supposed to be revising for me. -_-

**Chapter Five**

Ulquiorra sat in his recliner with his laptop, reading the news. He could imagine himself 50 years in the future, with visiting young family members, where it might be common for old men to read news websites like they now read the newspaper, sitting at a table with a futuristic computer, reading the headlines.

After he read enough, he exhaled and and tried busying himself with a weight set in the corner of the room. Anything to get his mind off the evenings events.

His mother had totally belittled him. It was true that he usually doesn't care about what people thing about him, but this was different. Someone put him out there without his consent.

And to top it all off, Orihime was coming again tomorrow.

The weights weren't working.

Frustrated, Ulquiorra set down the weights he put them back and decided he would go to sleep early. He did a little self grooming before changing for bed.

Laying down in his sweatpants, he stared at the moon through the window and chanted mentally...

_Don't think about it._

_Don't think about it._

_DON'T fucking THINK about it._

But his mother liked Orihime, and he had to bring her home sometimes. His mother would undoubtedly invite Orihime to eat every single time. And every time Orihime ate dinner at the house, his mother would never let him eat alone in his room.

And if he wasn't in his room, he'd be at the table—with his mom, and Orihime... again...

Ulquiorra could not let that happen again.

* * *

><p>After a pleasant breakfast with Tatsuki, Orihime noticed Uryu Ishida—a average height boy with black hair—walk into one of the halls from the cafeteria while disposing of her tray. Remembering what Ichigo and Rukia said the previous day, she quickly ran after him.<p>

When Orihime caught up to Ishida, she was focusing so much on panting than running that she actually bumped into him.

Uryu turned around quickly with a slight scorn, probably expecting to see Ichigo looking all smug. But then he was just as quickly surprised when he saw the curious eyed redhead.

And just as quickly as he was surprised, he blushed.

"Orihime." Uyru's start had caused his glasses to almost slide off his nose. He pushed them back up and kept his hand covering his face, "How are you this morning?"

"I'm fine," she inhaled deeply before saying quickly, "I saw Ichigo and Rukia yesterday and I know I haven't talked to you in a while but Ichigo said you were worried about me so I said I would talk to you so here I am!" She paused for breath, "Hi Ishida-san!"

Uyru frowned. He wasn't pleased the only reason she was talking to him was because of Ichigo, "You don't have to be so formal Orihime. We are the same age."

"Oh. I know. But with your current work aspirations I will someday have to be formal so might as well start now! Gotta get used to it," by work aspirations, Orihime was talking about Ishida studying to be a priest, like his grandfather, "Not that I'm religious but I don't like feeling disrespectful."

Uyru nodded and moved his hand to cross his arms, "So have you been busy, Orihime-chan?"

"Well not really," Orihime paused to gather her thoughts, "Though I could probably say I've had a lot on my mind recently."

Uyru nodded.

The silence went on for a while.

"Hey!"

They both turned around to see Ichigo waving and walking toward them, "Glad to see you two together. You weren't up to anything were you, Uyru?"

Uryu glared at the strawberry blood teenager. He wasn't very happy with him recently.

Orihime glance between the two, "Umm... do you guys hate each other again?"

Uryu glanced over at Orihime briefly before staring off into the crowds of people that were starting to swarm, "You could say that."

Ichigo shrugged, then a mischievous grin , "Hey Uryu, you'd never guess where I caught Orihime heading yesterday."

Orihime giggled nervously, "It was no big deal really..."

Uryu look disinterested.

Ichigo laughed and played it up, "Yeah right. She was heading over to that one kid's house... Cifer. You have a class with that guy, don't you Uryu?"

Uryu flinched and looked at Ichigo, telling him merely with his eyes that he wouldn't be toyed with and it better be serious, "Fourth hour. English."

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah, I knew you would know him. So Orihime, what did you guy's do last night?"

"We just did some research... not a real big—"

A large clang was heard as Ishida slammed his locker, "I have to go to class."

Orihime nodded and waved, "Nice seeing you Ishida-san!"

"To much stress is bad for your health!" Ichigo yelled after.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra got to first hour early. Large chalked stars were all over the board, pointing to a piece of paper that was in the middle of it. Above it were the chalked letters <em>'Seating Assignments' <em>and on the paper was the title _'Chemistry/hr 1'_. One edge of the paper was label _'front'_ and in the middle was a buch of tiny squares with names on them.

When Ulquiorra found his name, he went and sat in a desk that was in the back row of the class room and waited patiently. Sometimes a person would come in and look at the board then drop off their stuff at what was hopefully their spot. After a while, people actually came in to sit down.

Right before class started, Orihime ran in and was stumped by the change in where people were sitting, then took the seat next to Ulquiorra's.

Ulquiorra turned and stared at her, "You are usually here before I am but you were almost late today."

Orihime shrugged, "I got caught up in something," she received a disapproving look, "Why? What's wrong?"

"I had something to discuss with you," Ulquiorra stated.

Orihime looked around the class room and didn't see a sign of Mr. Kanonji, "You could talk to me now, right?"

There was a sigh, "I guess so," Ulquiorra gave her a serious look, "We are working at your house tonight."

Orihime jumped in surprise, "Do we have to? Are you sure?"

Ulquiorra nodded with the utmost certainty, "I do not need you at my house with my mom being as...excitable as she is."

Orihime nodded but then looked a little concerned, "We have to take the bus. Do you have money?"

There was a brief break in the conversation as the bell rang, "No."

"Oh," Orihime looked troubled, "Well I guess I will have to buy you a bus coupon at the office. It's not that much."

"Whatever. That's fine."

"We'll have to meet somewhere after school then."

"Where?"

"Umm..." Orihime thought it over, "On the side walk that is under the trees by the student parking lot. Can you get a ride home?"

Ulquiorra nodded as Mr. Kanonji came in to yell excitedly about the new seating arrangement.

* * *

><p>Tatsuki wasn't at her locker after school. Orihime vaguely remembered her mentioning she had a doctors appointment during breakfast.<p>

But Orihime did definitely remember something else. She dug through her pocket and pulled out a little piece of paper. Printed on it was _'Karakura Public Transport/Student Ticket/Value: $3.00'_ . Orihime was proud of herself, because she had actually remembered to go to the Office during lunch and buy it. Orihime tucked the ticket into her coat pocket and made sure the pocket was zipped shut.

After dropping off some of her text books at her locker, she started making for the exit. She got a little worried that maybe Ulquiorra would look down on her because she didn't have a fancy study. Orihime had a four year old computer with about a 14" monitor in the corner of her living room. It was dirt in comparison to the computer she got to work on the previous day.

And Orihime really hoped she didn't leave any garbage on the living room floor. Not that she was a a slob, but sometimes when she was eating chips in front of the TV, she would throw the bag on the floor and and wait for a commercial and forget to pick up. And even worse—she sometimes changed in the living room.

Almost certain that her apartment must be a chaotic mess, she was set on making Ulquiorra wait outside when they got there so she could tidy up. Nodding to herself, she exited toward the parking lot.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra was a little puzzled as he watched the nice, richer districts of town passed by and Orihime didn't request for the bus to stop. Soon all the nicer houses and building passed by and the surroundings started to look like slums. Graffiti was on most of the walls, sometimes in really bizarre places—like the people were not just running around with five spray cans, but a ladder as well.<p>

The road became more bumpy. If you looked into the gas stations hard enough, you could see bullet proof glass and odd contraptions between the cash registers and the counter. A lot of other commercial buildings were closed. Some condemned looking houses and apartment buildings had broken windows and occasionally beer bottles on the steps.

He assumed they would just be passing though that part of town. Ulquiorra didn't expect the bus to be stopped outside a brick building with really old looking window and door structures that were rusting in some areas, the bricks painted maroon since they probably didn't have the money to sand blast it but the paint chipped harshly in places.

Orihime unlocked the front entrance and held the door for Ulquiorra who waited inside for her to pass him since he didn't know where they were going. Orihime ran up the steps with Ulquiorra close behind. He noted that even if the walls were probably suppose to be white, they were tinted yellow, with some larger orange stains near the ceiling.

When Ulquiorra and Orihime arrived outside Orihime's apartment, she shoved his shoulder a little bit when he got close to the door.

"Umm... wait," Orihime said, unlocked the door and opened a small crack and that allowed her to peek inside. She stayed there for a few seconds before straightening up and giggling nervously, "Oh. I guess it's not as messy as I thought it was," she continued to giggle as she pushed the door open.

The furnishing was minimal. Nothing like Ulquiorra expected a peppy girl to live in. The apartment door lead straight into a living room that only had a well worn down couch, a small TV on a footstool that was serving as a makeshift TV stand with a DVD VHR player and a computer in a corner that wasn't even on a desk. A glimpse though an archway in the back of the living room showed a bit of a table and a chair, a wooden counter, cupboards painted white, a window with a nice view of the side of a neighboring building and more off white walls. On the right side of the living room from where Ulquiorra was standing was a hall way that was too dark to see down.

Orihime took her shoes off and left them by the door, "Well.. make yourself comfortable. I got a pressure cooker at a garage sale about a month ago so I'm gonna put some stuff in it right now and hopefully dinner will be done in a few hours."

Ulquiorra looked around and little more, trying to find a lighter side to it all, but it all just seemed depressing, "I am surprised this is even in the limits of the school district."

"Oh yeah!" Orihime nodded, "It's right on the edge actually. If I was on the other side of the street I would be going to a different school," she giggled, "It's nice though because I am in school with all my friends from middle school."

Ulquiorra nodded as Orihime ran into the kitchen. There was a bit of a noise as Orihime presumably shifted around some pots and pans.

"I hope you like pot roast! I don't have to watch it! And it's what I wanted to use the pressure cooker for!"

Ulquiorra finally stepped inside and let the door close. Everything looked tidy, but just because of Ulquiorra upbringing, he felt out of place, and he couldn't stop thinking that everything was dirty. He tried to kick himself for thinking it, but he couldn't stop. He had never been in a place in such sorry state with the idea that they were living conditions.

Another sound came from the kitchen that sounded like chopping before another one joined it that sounded like a blender. And then a sink ran for a while it sounded like some more things were being move around. He heard the lighting of a stove and a couple more noises before Orihime ran back into the living room.

"I just have to wait for the meat to thaw..." she said as she came in and started taking off her snow gear and putting it on the couch. She looked up at Ulquiorra when he didn't make a move at all, "Umm... are you okay?" she grabbed his hand and lead him to the half of the couch she didn't have her stuff on, "Just sit here and wait," she ran back into the kitchen and the water was heard running again.

Ulquiorra didn't sit though. It was like he was experiencing some version of culture shock—and didn't want to touch the couch.

Orihime came back in while later, spending some time staring at Ulquiorra from the edges of the living room and kitchen, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he finally said.

Orihime went over and picked up her coat and stuffed her hat, mittens and other extras in the sleeve. She motioned to Ulquiorra to hand her his coat and he eventually slipped out of it and handed it off to her. She disappeared down the hallway and came back, "So... do you have a memory card with the project on it?"

In a swift motion, Ulquiorra dug into his pocket and pulled out a red, transparent flash-drive.

Orihime took it in one hand and looked it over, "Oh. It's pretty," Orihime walked over to her computer and switched it on then plugged the flashdrive, "I hope my computer can open the file," she sat down cross-legged in front of the computer, "It takes forever to update my software so I don't do it that often..."

"Couldn't you just set it to update and leave it alone?" Ulquiorra said without looking over.

"Well... yeah... but..." she stopped and pouted.

After a while the computer started up and Ulquiorra was coaxed into sitting next to Orihime in front of the computer. So they huddled close together, bent over trying to work on the same computer. Orihime occasionally brushed against him and Ulquiorra tried to avoid touching her but it was just impossible due to their sheer proximity.

After about a half our of him feeling uncomfortable and her being completely oblivious, Orihime stood up, happy with all the information they had gathered and organized stood up and moved into the kitchen while Ulquiorra stayed and buffed out the presentation.

"When did you say you're mom was picking you up?" Orihime yelled from the kitchen.

"I told her at six," Ulquiorra stated, feeling relieved to have his own space, but the places where there shoulders still tingled slightly.

"Well it's four now and dinner should be done in an hour," there was a pause, "Do you want to stay 'til then?"

Ulquiorra tossed the idea around in his head. He was sure that if he called his mom she would just insist she was busy until the time they already had arranged. And eating with Orihime also should be fine without his mom there. Just as long as—

"I can stay," Ulquiorra said calmly, "When do your parents get home?"

There was a long period of silence.

"They don't."

That didn't make sense to Ulquiorra. A ton of different scenarios went though his head, but he didn't want to ask. So he just remained silent.

"I have basic cable! A remote should be on the couch!"

Ulquiorra noted it but he was still busy with the finishing touches on the powerpoint. Eventually he was content enough to save and hesitantly moved to the couch and found the remote half buried between two seat cushions. He pressed the power button and tuned to channel 2, because that was most likely the TV guide channel. The channels looped once and nothing interesting appeared, so he decided to watch the actual TV guide's programming. There was a lady in a very clean kitchen that contrasted with his current surroundings and she was explaining how to make a dish with the main ingredient being eggs.

Orihime came in later and looked at the TV, "Hmm... let's watch cartoons."

Ulquiorra shot her a look. A 'what-would-make-you-possibly-think-that-is-a-good-idea' look. But he didn't protest because he didn't believe he had any control over what the woman wanted to watch on her own television.

Orihime tuned the TV to a more kid oriented station and sat on the opposite side of the couch from Ulquiorra. He didn't find himself loathing the mindless programming as much as he thought he would but he still didn't like it. He didn't understand the point of rabbits talking or why it was funny that only stars floated above a person's head if they were hit by a hammer.

Meanwhile, Orihime was in the middle of a giggling fit. Ulquiorra glanced at her occasionally, wondering what could be wrong with her that he hadn't noticed yet, and how long the list was.

He finally could resist it, "What could you find funny about the theft of one's food?"

"Huh?" Orihime murmured, "I don't find food theft funny!" she paused then added, "It's how smart and naughty they are!"

Ulquiorra didn't respond. Perhaps 'naughty' was a good word for it but the word itself made him feel squirmy, like a child who was caught in a lie but didn't want to tell the truth because it didn't sound proper. And 'smart'? Well Ulquiorra didn't find a single character on the show as such—running around and keeping cooking implements in their pockets.

Ulquiorra finally admitted it to himself: He was utterly uncomfortable. He did his best not to move to appear so because Ulquiorra is cool and collected, and being uneasy was not in his self claimed character. But he couldn't help it when his leg started bouncing lightly in that way that some people find comforting. He crossed it over the other one and glanced around at the carpeting.

As Ulquiorra stared at a random spot on the carpet, something in the corner of his eye seemed to wave around in a crazed fashion. He relocated his vision to the wall beside the television where the light coming from the archway to the kitchen wrapped around Orihime's still shadow.

Perhaps she was laughing and her motions were a little exaggerated. Was she laughing at the time? He wasn't paying attention so he might have just missed it.

He stared over at her out of the corner of his eye until she bent over in another wave of laughter, holding herself like she could sooth her lungs after fazing her arms through her chest.

Ulquiorra glanced over at the wall where Orihime's shadow mimicked someone completely composed, and sat still. He turned his head toward Orihime again, watching her heave with laughter, throwing her head back on occasion and slowly letting it slump forward. He looked back at the wall, and watched as the shadows shoulders heaved up and down with Orihime's recovery panting and quieting giggles.

Ulquiorra passed it off, thinking perhaps it was it was just a trick of the light, or perhaps he glanced over too fast the first time.

Later on, a timer went off in the kitchen. Orihime asked if she could turn off the television, and Ulquiorra slowly inclined his head and she took it as a 'yes' and fumbled with the remote to turn the TV off before running into the kitchen.

Soon Ulquiorra found himself sitting at a round wood table in Orihime's kitchen area. The table was very simple with four legs, no fancy engravings, and a line down the middle where you could presumably widen the table with a unseen piece of wood. The chairs were metal folding chairs, that looked like they would never be folded again due to the occasional dents in the legs.

Orihime fixed Ulquiorra a bowl with a whole potato, chunks of meat that had tiny bits of fat on them, carrots and a broth that appeared more orange than it should be.

"I hope you don't mind tomatoes... I blend them and throw them in," Orihime said.

Ulquiorra was surprised that Orihime had managed to soften the potatoes and carrots and make the meat so tender in the short time they had been there. His mom made similar dishes but she had to start making them the night before they would have it for dinner. He remembered this because she would make absolutely sure Ulquiorra wanted pot roast before she starting cooking, stressing over and over that she wouldn't make anything different for him the next day.

Orihime started up conversations about school and her friends and certain television shows she likes. Well not conversations per say, but she talked about them and Ulquiorra listened because he had nothing else to do but chew his food. And every time Ulquiorra nodded or shook his head or made a small comment, Orihime would either beam or rant and became much more flamboyant.

Towards the end, Ulquiorra had slipped into giving out short comments and motioning his head much more then what he would have thought necessary. But he didn't catch himself doing it.

His cheeks and the tip of his nose tingled every time she paused. He would look up and give her a blank look before he responded. Then he watch her react like the little feedback he gave her was of the utmost importance. Then he looked down because if he looked straight on longer than needed then his face would feel warm and it felt like he was getting a sinus headache.


	7. Chapter 6: Discoveries

_A/N_: Again, sorry for any grammar mistakes I missed. Ulquiorra isn't in this chapter at all. I know you might hate me for not writing him in enough but it's my story and he's just not exciting yet! *Looks over at a chibi-like, teary Ulquiorra, who has been neglected and is sitting in a dark and dusty corner* WELL IT'S TRUE! (Chibi Ulquiorra looks more pout-y) GAH! *Throws sheet over* Back to your regularly scheduled fanfic reading.

**Chapter 6**

Orihime liked Saturday. She felt like she had the most time on Saturdays. Monday through Friday were still school days. On Sunday, Orihime still had to go to bed early. But on Saturdays, she could wake up when she wanted, go to bed when she wanted and do whatever she wanted in between.

Not that she hated school. She was brilliant and understood the material almost always immediately. She didn't mind the homework because she once realized there wasn't much for her to do at home.

But Orihime didn't like school either. She liked spending time with Tatsuki and they couldn't during school, and they hardly could after school because of all the programs Tatsuki involved herself in.

Then it didn't have to be Tatsuki. Orihime appreciated spending time with anyone. But her other friends were usually busy too.

She wanted to make memories—not that lectures and studying didn't make for some memories. They just weren't precious ones.

Orihime wanted to have as many precious memories as possible. She wanted to laugh and cry and triumph and embarrass herself. Time was so vital for all these things. And she didn't get a lot of it. She didn't have a lot of it.

Orihime really liked Saturdays.

* * *

><p>Orihime's alarm went off at nine.<p>

Orihime's hand jutted out from under the covers as she searched the air from an unknown angle with unknown positioning. She hit her wrist quiet harshly against the handle on drawer of the nightstand and whined incoherently. Orihime swiped her hand over the top of the nightstand in search on the alarm clock then accidentally sent it flying into the wall, again.

There was a distinct high-pitch crack that altered Orihime to the fact she had killed her poor alarm clock yet again.

There was a womanly laugh and Orihime rolled onto her back, bringing all the blankets with her and upsetting them even further.

"**It amusing that you do that so often when you hate to—oh what do you call it?"**

"Reset it," Orihime grumbled and sat up, not bothering to glance over at her.

"**You look like a wreck. Freshen up a little darling. You are planning on having a good day."**

Orihime sighed and glanced over at the goddess.

She called herself Saloth. She said it was one of the first titles she was given as she roamed the earth. She at most times resembled a young girl, despite her voice. Saloth's skin was fair but was lavender colored. Her eyes are shaped like cats', and shone completely silver with no pupil to be seen. And her hair reached just past her back, was wavy and black, sparkling like someone had poured glitter onto it.

Saloth claimed that at some point, her complexion was actually a very pretty shade of olive, and that her hair had once been a light brown. She told Orihime that her new color scheme was a side effect of loosing followers and starting to turn into a demon.

From what Orihime could gather over the years, praise was like steroids and drugs for gods. As Saloth's followers and the children of her followers turned away from her, her state became very poor. Her lust for the power that came with prayers and gifts soared and the greed tainted her natural power, turning it dark and twisted and altering her un-glamored form. She could change her form back to it's original state but doing so used a lot of energy, and tapping that far into her reserves was dangerous as the energy became more and more hectic. So Saloth preformed what seemed to be cheap parlor tricks to the gods: diving in and out of shadows and speaking in Orihime's mind.

Orihime sighed and pulled a hand though the bush of knots that formed on the top of her head. She didn't mind talking to Saloth when it was necessary, but she would also try to avoid it. She knew that engaging the goddess was dangerous. Orihime once had the goddess so emotional that a jagged horn temporarily jutted out from behind Saloth's ear as she ranted with braced fangs.

Saloth herself didn't scare Orihime that much though. The goddess didn't like transformations and almost seemed embarrassed when it happened. Afterward she'd act like a teenage girl trying to cover a blemish.

Orihime got up and took a nice long shower. When she returned to the bedroom, the goddess was no where to be seen. She picked out bluejeans and a horizontally striped dark-blue and hot pick tank top. Orihime pinned her slightly damp hair up and then she pulled a brown,slightly baggy, hooded sweater.

After balling up the towel and throwing it in the hamper, she pocketed the keys that were on her dresser and picked up the hamper that was getting full. She put on her shoes by the door then walked out of the apartment and down to the basement where the storage lockers and a few washing machine and dryers were.

Orihime was going to spend the afternoon with Tatsuki that day. After Ulquiorra went home the previous night, Tatsuki had called Orihime's apartment and convinced her they had to go shopping that day. Now Orihime had to do all of her chores and grocery shopping a little sooner than she would of liked but she was looking forward to it.

Orihime started the washing machine and ran back upstairs, jammed her key into her lock and ran back inside. She remembered that besides restocking her pantry and washing the dishes she let build up from when Ulquiorra was there, she also had had to make it to the bank before it closed. She grabbed her coat from the hall closet, and made sure her bus pass and wallet were in the pockets. She then remembered at the last minute to run into the kitchen to and grab her grocery list off the fridge. Orihime pushed her arms into the sleeves of her coat and ran outside.

* * *

><p>Orihime didn't shop near her apartment. There weren't too many grocery stores open near her, and the variety wasn't that great. Not that she really needed variety. She currently had flower, carrots, potatoes, a few apples, eggs, and was throwing in some cans of spam. She normally got more fruits and meats but since she was shopping later that day, she wanted to make sure she had as much money as possible left for when she was with Tatsuki. She knew she could use her credit card or her debit card, but she once did that and went a little over board and had to go back and return things so she wouldn't be affecting her initial inheritance by buying food. Now before she goes on shopping adventures, she withdraws a certain amount based on her balance and swears not to touch her debit card again that day.<p>

"Orihime?"

Orihime looked down the aisle and into the meat section. She didn't recognize the voice right away, but when she saw the person, she thought she must of just repressed it because there was no way she could of forgotten it when she realized who it was.

Mrs. Cifer was pushing a half full cart toward Orihime. Orihime choose to shop near the high school because she knew when the bus stopped there and it was just convenient. But she hardly ever ran into anyone she knew.

But here was someone she definitely knew, and there was no escaping. So Orihime waved as Jen's cart alined with hers.

"Orihime? Right?" Jen said and smiled.

Orihime nodded.

"Are you coming over today? Ulquiorra just went to the library, I was hoping it was to do more research for your guys' project," Jen smiled.

Orihime giggled, "N-No. I am actually busy today."

Jen sighed and looked saddened, "That's too bad," then she suddenly lit up, "What are you doing?"

Orihime smiled, "I'm going shopping with my friend."

"Well it's really too bad. Ulquiorra seemed happier when he came home last night," Jen nodded, "I'm sure he'd like to see you again."

Orihime's hand went to the back of her head, "Well I will be seeing him again."

Jen seemed to light up, "You should come over tomorrow and work on that little project of yours!"

"W-Well we are already finished with the project..."

"Are you busy tomorrow?"

"Well no..." Orihime looked down the aisle and eyed a red exit sign and contemplated dashing.

"Well then you can come over and eat! I am sure you two will find something to work on anyway!"

"W-Well I don't want to impose..."

"Nonsense! You can come over around noon okay?" A beep was heard and Mrs. Cifer pulled a nice, new looking cell phone out of her pocket and fiddled with it while Orihime fidgeted, not sure how to decline without seeming rude, "Well that was Mike," Mrs. Cifer giggled, "He just woke up and he's hungry. Such an impatient man. I'll see you tomorrow," She pushed the cart down the aisle.

Orihime stared after Mrs. Cifer and then sighed before throwing more spam in the cart and moving to the next aisle. There was an amused fit of laughter drifting from the back of her mind.

* * *

><p>Orihime was in the middle of washing the dishes when the phone had a hissing fit. She wiped her hands off quickly and picked it up.<p>

"Well what are you waiting for, Hime? Buzz me in!"

Orihime giggled and pushed the button on top then went back to scrubbing out the pot she used the previous night. Tatsuki came in just a minute later.

"Come on, Hime-chan. Mom is waiting in the car."

"Just lemme rinse these off."

Soon Orihime was pushed into the back of the car of Tatsuki's mom with her best friend next to her.

"So Orihime. How much do you have?" Ms. Arisawa asked as they drove off.

Orihime sighed, "About One hundred and twenty."

"Oh," Ms. Arisawa seemed to contemplate something, "I thought you'd have more than that."

"What do you mean?"

Tatsuki handed Orihime an envelope. Orihime opened it and found two hundreds and a fifty, "Oh.. Oh! Thank you!" She leaned into the driver seat since she knew she couldn't actually hug the driver.

Tatsuki laughed fullheartedly and and wrapped an arm around Orihime's shoulder, "Your family Orihime. We'd always take care of you."

Ms. Arisawa drove Orihime and Tatsuki to the house were they waited a while for Tatsuki's brother to come home, because Tatsuki's brother had apparently borrowed her car because his was at the shop for repairs. Then they were off to the mall.

Orihime and Tatsuki ran around all the shops, trying on clothes. Tatsuki wasn't in to shopping so she only had one bag when they decided to go to the food court. Orihime had two bags, one with new boots and one with a pair of pants and some Dr. Suess Ts she bought on clearance.

After getting some burgers, Tatsuki pointed out Ichigo, Uyru and Chad who were all sitting at two tables they pushed together. Orihime lit up as she saw them and they walked over.

"Man... I just don't know what to get her," Ichigo said exasperated.

"Get who what?" Tatsuki said as she pulled out one of the chairs and the guy's jumped.

"Tatsuki! When did you get here?" Ichigo said.

Chad nodded to her and Uryu looked disinterested.

"Well it's not just me," she pointed to Orihime who was walking over with her tray, "Orihime is with me too. We're getting new clothes."

"Ichigo is shopping for a birthday present for Rukia," Chad said monotonously.

"And he dragged us along for moral support," Uryu added as if he was irritated.

"Guys! Shut up!" Ichigo seemed to blush and look off into the air above everyone's heads.

Tatsuki looked at Ichigo contemplatively.

Orihime, who had stopped to get ketchup and thus fallen behind Tatsuki finally laid her tray on the table, "Hey guys! What are you all doing here?"

Uryu perked up.

Chad waved.

Ichigo looked embarrassed.

"They are just hanging out," Tatsuki said as convincingly as she could and smiled, "Nothing exciting."

Orihime nodded and unwrapped her burger.

Uryu caught Tatsuki's gaze and tried to give her his best thankful look.

"Orihime. How have you been?" Chad said.

Ichigo nodded, "Still avoiding us, Orihime?"

Orihime chocked, and grasped at her thought, "N-No. Just a lot on my mind."

"I was talking with Uryu and he was complaining about how you don't go to the sewing club anymore," Ichigo said.

"I was not complaining! I was merely stating the fact!" Uryu objected.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Right. Let me rephrase that," he grinned, "Uyru was stating how much he missed you at sewing club."

Uryu threw Ichigo a death glare.

Orihime was pouting, "I forgot to get a straw. I'll be right back!"

When Orihime got up and was away from the table, Ichigo turned to Tatsuki and looked pleadingly, "You have to help me! You've been talking to Rukia right? You have classes with her? Please help me get a gift."

Tatsuki looked at him with a questioning look, "I'm here with Orihime, blonde."

"Oh come on! You have no idea how mad Rukia gets when I mess up on anything! I am begging you!"

"I have to stay with Orihime, Ichigo. I drove her here so I'm her ride home," Tatsuki said.

"Uryu! He can drive her home. He drove here alone," Ichigo said matter-of-factly.

Uyru stood up, "You can't just volunteer me!"

"Do you not want to?" Ichigo said.

Uryu remained silent.

Tatsuki sighed, "Alright, lover boy. I'll help you."

Orihime was placed her tray down, "Help who, Tatsuki?"

Tatsuki sighed and looked up at Orihime, "Hey Hime-chan. Do you mind if I leave you with Uryu for a while? I have to help this idiot here," she gestured toward Ichigo.

"But I need a ride home," Orihime said.

"I drove here in my car. I can drive you home," Uryu said.

Orihime looked over everyone with uncertainty, "Well... I guess I can go shopping with Ishida-san. But I never been shopping with a guy before."

Ichigo looked exasperated again, "It'll be fine. Uryu is boring anyway."

Uryu glared.

Ichigo glanced over at Tatsuki, "Hurry up and eat so we can get a move on."

After a short while of chatter, Chad, Ichigo and Tatsuki left but not before Tatsuki apologized again to Orihime.

This left Orihime alone with Uryu as they sat diagonally across the two tables.

Orihime was eating her fries as Uryu's face was tinted pink and he took great interest in the floor tiles.

"Uyru, how are your studies going?" Orihime then said.

Uryu shrugged, "I wish grandfather was here to help me but his notes easy enough to understand."

"What will you do as a priest anyways?"

"I guess I'll just move to the family shrine. No one is taking care of it right now so I have my work cut out for me."

Orihime nodded, "Will you visit?"

"We'll see..."

Even though Orihime was being trailed by a goddess turning demon that admitted it was going to eat her, Orihime didn't really believe in the spiritual abilities of humans. But she never commented on it because she didn't want to be rude. People used to visit the shrine before the last priest died anyway. Orihime was sure Ishida would be okay if he got it back to it's original state.

After eating, Orihime led Uyru around the mall, pulling random things off the racks, hold them against her and ask if they looked good. He didn't say they much and Orihime was sure he didn't even look at her most times, but she was happy none the less. Uryu even offered to carry Orihime's bags.

By chance, one of Orihime's favorite outlets was having a big sale. She grabbed Uryu's arm and pointed it out, "Ishida-san! Look! I love that store!"

But when she looked back at him, Uyru was rigid and tense and pale. She would of passed it off as Uyru being silly, unexplainable Uyru, except there was a face on Uyru that she never seen before. He looked terrified.

"Uyru?" Orihime said without noticing and reached up to touch his forehead, "Are you—"

Uyru flinched away harshly as Orihime's hand collided with his head, and stood there, staring wide-eyed into space.

Orihime looked up at his face with deep concern, "A-Are you okay?"

Uryu looked down at Orihime, then into one of the windows of the shops, looking very contemplative, "I..." he trailed off for a while, "I'm fine," he reached up and held his chin as if he was lost in thought, before he noticed Tatsuki and Chad and Ichigo, with Ichigo holding a blue paper bag. He noticed them a couple times before but he he didn't want to point them out, but now, "There's Ichigo,"he pointed.

Orihime looked over, "Oh! And Tatsuki, too!" she waved until they noticed them and walked over.

Tatsuki sighed, "Sorry I left you Hime-chan. But Ichigo is fine now. Thanks for watching her, Uryu."

The even more quiet then usual Uryu nodded, still looking contemplative.

The friends reformed into the original two groups they came to the mall in after they chatted for a few minutes. As the walked away from each other, Ichigo patted Uryu a little hard on the back.

"Hey. Don't look so sad. You got to spend some time with her alone! I was expecting to find you stained into the carpets in one of the stores," Ichigo huffed, "Are you really that sad it ended? I mean you pointed us out."

Chad seemed worried, too, and he made a noise of agreement.

Uryu knew Orihime most of his life. When he first met her, he was completely envious of her. His Grandfather was was testing him as an apprentice, and he was telling Uryu how gifted he was. But when he had his first class with Orihime, he hated her right off the bat, because he could sense that she was more powerful then he was. He was young so he thought maybe his grandfather would meet her and favor her more than him. But as the years went by and he realized his worries were quiet silly, his hate driven obsession started to lead to other things.

He realized that Orihime wasn't really aware of herself. He also saw how nice she was, and after years of surveillance, he noticed a lot of Orihime's better qualities. He realized she always blamed herself, and would give half of her sandwich to a friend at lunch even though he also noticed she never had much in the first place. He began to see her hurting and wanted to protect her.

But now, he was very unsure of things. He didn't know what was happening.

.


	8. Chapter 7:  Upside down

**Chapter 7: Upside down  
><strong>

When Ulquiorra woke up Sunday, it was almost eleven thirty. He rushed to pull on a random T shirt and some pants then stuck an english muffin in the toaster. He ran back upstairs and pulled his wallet out of the pants he wore the previous day and pocketed it. He made sure he at least had twenty in it before he buttered the toasted muffin and ran out the door—before he ran back in to grab his coat.

He was a bit surprised he slept in. He had to rush to make it to the book store before it closed at noon. He ordered a book and was waiting for it to get to the shop for a week. He could wait until after school the next day but he just had to know what happens to the dragons. So now he was running down the road, with his coat unzipped, covering his face with his hands to prevent his lips from chapping.

When he got back home, all was seemingly as it should be. His mom was cooking in the kitchen while he could hear the TV in his parents bedroom so his father must have been home. He went into the living room and had to pause.

The girl from school was on his couch, watching one of those shows that shows peoples embarrassing personal movies.

Ulquiorra knew exactly what happened. His mom invited her over without even telling him. After realizing this, Ulquiorra usually would have been upset, but he watched Orihime giggle lightly and snuggle into one of the blankets his mom kept over the couches and he decided that he would just go read in his room.

* * *

><p>Orihime wasn't sure why she came over to the Cifer residence She knew that Mrs. Cifer couldn't be that upset if she didn't show up.<p>

When she woke up late that morning and remembered Mrs. Cifer's invitation, she seriously considered just pretending she forgot.

Now as Orihime sat on the couch of a family she barely knew, she was thinking over how exactly she decided going would be a good idea. Mrs. Cifer's food was good—yes, but she didn't know Ulquiorra that well to be coming to his house with the intention of eating his food. Heck, she only met Mrs. Cifer once! She shouldn't of accepted offers to eat at her house for no reason.

Yet here she was, in Ulquiorra's house, ready to eat his family's food against her better judgment.

Ulquiorra's father answered the door—a tall man with dirty blond hair and shining emerald eyes named Mike. Orihime never really thought about it before that moment, but she realized Ulquiorra eyes were kinda dull—at least in-comparison to his father's. Maybe she didn't notice their lack of sheen because she never met someone with emerald eyes, so she had no one to compare them to. But now she did and she definitely thought they were dull.

Orihime was thrown off when she saw Mike and not Jen or Ulquiorra when the door opened. She stared at the man and was scared she had the wrong house. It didn't help that he didn't say anything to the contrary. He just gave her a questioning glance then walked away with the door still open.

Orihime began to panic. Was he gonna come back with boxing gloves and challenge her to a death match? Should she run?

"Who is it, dear?" Jen's voice floated out from somewhere in the house and Orihime sighed in relief.

"It must be that girl you were talking about!" came a voice Orihime assumed was from the man who opened the door. And then in a in a quieter tone, "She is awfully pretty. Are you sure that Ulquiorra really—"

There was a clang heard inside and Orihime walked into the house and peeked into where she remembered the kitchen to be. Mrs. Cifer had her hand over the man's mouth, a mess of saucepans on the ground and the man looked horrified and shocked.

"Don't say anything!" Mrs. Cifer said in a snarly whisper before holding a fork she managed to hold onto threateningly.

The man raised his hands in front of his face and nodded before the crazed woman grunted as if a she was a animal who was satisfied with her display of authority.

"Umm..." '_Are you guy's being controlled by aliens?'_ Orihime thought confused, looking from the archway between the dining room and kitchen, choosing to hide most of her body behind the wall that separated the two rooms. It occurred to Orihime that they might be, _'A mobster family! They lured me here to annihilate the only person who could of caught on because I was here the other day!'_

Jen looked over at Orihime and laughed, "Oh, sorry honey! Mike was about to reveal a...family secrete."

_'Mobsters! I knew it!" _Orihime began to calculate her defense.

"Y-Yeah... a secrete," said the man as he tried to sneak past Jen.

She had other plans, "Orihime," Jen grabbed the man's arm and positioned him so he was facing Orihime more, "This is Mike. He's my husband and Ulquiorra's father."

Mike laughed nervously, "Yeah. Sorry if I was impolite."

Orihime looked the couple over before she decide it was safe enough to straighten herself out. She was going to introduce herself but Mike had slipped out of Jen's grasp and wondered off.

Jen started picking up the pans and smiled over at Orihime, "Sorry 'bout all of that, dear. I'm just starting to make lunch now—Why don't you watch TV in the living room? Ulquiorra ran out like ten minutes ago without a word—like some kinda crazed mute yahoo! "

Orihime giggled at the comment and nodded, heading for where she remembered the living room to be.

An hour must of passed before she heard Jen yell up the stairs in a very commanding fashion, "You two! The food is done! We're eating like a family today!" then Jen walked into the living room and smiled and said very composed and sweetly, "The food is done sweetie! Why don't you fix yourself a plate."

Orihime sat at the table. It was nicely set and the place mats looked more fancy then they did before. Jen sat across from Orihime and Mike went to sit at the head of the table next to Orihime. When Ulquiorra came down, he pulled out the chair opposite to the head of the table before—

"Honey, why don't you sit there?" Jen pointed at the chair next to Orihime.

Orihime giggled nervously and looked up at Ulquiorra, trying to be as inviting as she could.

But Ulquiorra didn't look at Orihime, he simply stared his mother down as he took his assigned seat.

It was a nice lunch. There was meatloaf, boiled carrots and asparagus, and macaroni and cheese. Orihime gave herself a good helping from all her options. It wasn't so often she got such variety.

"Orihime, what college are you going to?" Jen said to start off the conversation.

Orihime tensed up and giggled, "W-Well, I dunno. I wasn't planning on going to college..."

Ulquiorra looked at Orihime. He always thought that flunk outs were the ones that declined going to college. And from the minimal attention he gave to her, he didn't think Orihime would be a flunk out.

"Oh really?" Mike said, "You should though. I have some friends that went to college after trying to start their own businessmen for a while. They said it got much easier."

Orihime swallowed then shrugged, "There isn't really a point in me going. I have everything I need and I don't know if I could manage to finish. Why waste the money?"

Mrs. Cifer gasped, "So you can make more money and do something you love of course."

"I like hanging out with my friends," Orihime said.

"Yeah, but what about your family? Your friends won't be there forever," Mike said.

Orihime frowned. She didn't like thinking she'd one day lose her friends. They were all she had.

"I don't think I will lose all my friends... definitely not Tatsuki," Orihime said as she stuck her fork into a carrot slice.

There was a brief silence, "Well I see your point. I got a Bachelor's degree and I don't even work! I'm just a stay at home mom!"

"Don't say you're '_just'_ a stay at home mom," Orihime gestured a piece of meatloaf through the air, "It should be, 'I am _the_ stay at home mom'. I would have love to have someone who's always there," Orihime shrugged, "I don't think it should be taken lightly."

There was another brief silence. Ulquiorra stared at Orihime again. He knew that comment was a bombshell of underlying meanings. He tried to analyze it, but the realization Orihime had more depth then an average air head caught him off guard. He wondered if there was ever a hint to it before. But how could he of realized it? This was the first time there was ever more to a person then Ulquiorra originally gave them credit for.

Then Jen laughed, "Well if you say so, dear. I guess that makes me feel a little bit better about myself."

"So what do your parents do for a living, Orihime?" Mike asked.

Orihime completely froze. She wasn't sure how she could respond to the question with out killing the mood, "They... don't do anything anymore."

"You mean they're retired?" Jen asked.

"Well...no..." Orihime pushed a piece of the macaroni around on her plate.

"Disabled?" Mike asked and added in a quiet voice, "Though, I know it's not any of my business."

"Well... you could say that... in a way yes..." Orihime stammered.

Jen and Mike looked at each other, not sure how to continue.

"They're dead..." Ulquiorra then said under his breath.

No one heard this but Orihime, who's bangs covered her face as she stared down into her food.

Ulquiorra now realized why Orihime's apartment was so barren—why she lived in such a run down part of town—why no one came home.

She was an orphan, struggling to get by.

But if that was true, how come she was so happy all the time? Why didn't she want to go college? How could she make it seem like nothing was wrong? Shouldn't someone like her be obviously making attempts to make everything better? Or complaining about how bad it was and how it kept getting worse?

Then Ulquiorra knew.

Orihime wasn't just a airhead who had developed some word play ability to hide a couple secrets.

Orihime was a complete and total mystery.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Cifer was checking emails in the kitchen and Mr. Cifer had went to the study, saying he had to sort out his bills and other paper work. And Ulquiorra sat on the couch while Orihime sat on the love seat.<p>

Ulquiorra didn't understand why Orihime didn't go home after lunch. He didn't know why he didn't just go to his room and picked up his book and ignored the fact that Orihime even decided to stay. His mom didn't threaten him into entertaining Orihime, anyways.

Ulquiorra's mother must of told Orihime to stay for a while when he wasn't paying attention.

Maybe he just didn't expect her to stay so long and that's why he went to the living room and turned on the History channel.

But there was that strange girl, hugging one of the pillows as they listened to the assumed tale of some old dinosaur bones.

"Do you even plan on leaving my house?" Ulquiorra asked flatly.

Orihime looked at him, "Well, yeah... Just I wasn't doing anything today so I thought I could stay for a while."

The conversation dropped and they both just watched television for a while.

"What happened?" Ulquiorra asked suddenly.

Orihime looked at him and caught him looking at her for the first time, "What do you mean?"

There was a pause, then Ulquiorra broke eye contact to look at the wall, "You're parents," he looked back, "What happened to them?"

Orihime smiled a small, sad smile. And then Ulquiorra suddenly felt bad because he had never seen the girl be anything but annoyingly happy.

"I don't know," Orihime said.

_'How could she not know?'_ Ulquiorra looked thrown off.

Orihime looked his face over and understood. She had gotten that face before, "The police told us that Dad died in a fight and that Mom overdosed," Orihime paused and looked down then smiled that little sad smile again, and Ulquiorra felt his stomach turn inside out, "You know, Ulquiorra, I don't like telling anyone about it," she sighed, "Not because I miss them," She looked back at him, "But because when I found out," she smiled more, "I was glad that they were gone."

* * *

><p><em>AN:_ Stuff gonna be happening! Well stuff has been happening, but we are getting past the set up stage which is a reason enough to party!

Anyway, I am just wondering how the sequence flow is going. If you can find time to review, do tell. I am worried that it might be going to fast and I want it to feel real.


	9. Chapter 8: Snowball

**Chapter 8**

Ulquiorra jutted up into a sitting position and wiped the sweat from his forehead. Ulquiorra couldn't remember the last time he had a nightmare, but he had two this week.

He looked over at the alarm clock.

_2:13_

Ulquiorra sighed. That was no good. He had to give a presentation in chemistry the following day.

He rolled onto back and sighed. Yesterday, it was in the chemistry classroom. The class seemed dimmer than usual, so he should have known it was a dream from the start, but of course he did the typical thing, run though the dream like it was the real deal, because hardly anyone ever knows when they are dreaming.

When he looked over at Orihime's desk, her face was down cast and covered by a curtain of hair. She slowly turned toward him, revealing stretched open eyes and an inhumanly wide grin. And then, in a small, child like and taunting voice, "Hey, Ulquiorra. Guess what?"

And then almost involuntarily, "What?", because no one ever want to follow the course of these dreams, but fear what will happen if we deviate.

Orihime snickered and pointed to herself.

"I'm going to die!"

That was when he woke up, And tonight... Ulquiorra closed his eyes and tried to remember.

He saw Orihime, sitting in nothing but darkness. He first thought of just standing there and doing nothing about it.

But then Orihime slowly turned to look at him, and when she noticed him, she stretched an arm out for him.

Unable to ignore her beckoning, his seemingly invisible legs pulled him toward her.

But before he got there, Orihime seemed to fall into the darkness.

And then he went faster.

But she was already beneath him now, still reaching for him.

He kneeled in the place where she sat, trying to penetrate the unseen barrier and reach out for her.

But she just continued to get father and father away, still reaching out for him.

And when he thought he saw her mouth, "Thank you," Ulquiorra woke up, adrenaline running, heart pounding.

Ulquiorra touched his forehead and sighed.

Why was he thinking about her so much? Just last week she didn't matter. She was just a means to and end.

He turned onto his side and tied to push it out of his mind

* * *

><p>Orihime was happy with the score her and Ulquiorra got on their presentation. They lost two points, due to some flaw in their display, but that wasn't bad at all. Ulquiorra didn't seemed pleased with it, though, but Orihime couldn't tell if he was disappointed either.<p>

As the week wore on, Orihime and Ulquiorra didn't talk during class. There was no need to, but that's not to say that Orihime didn't try. She poked him in the shoulder on Monday then sat down and tried to talk about how one of her friends was avoiding her.

But Ulquiorra just propped up his head up by putting his cheek in his hand and looked at the wall in the opposite direction of the red head.

Orihime tried again on Tuesday. She sat down and pointed out the Cat in the Hat t-shirt she bought the previous weekend and then tried to engage him in ranting about the awesomeness of Dr. Suess's stories.

But Ulquiorra just stared down into a book he had brought and never even acknowledge her arrival.

Wednesday, Orihime didn't even try. She wondered if it had anything to do with the fact he knew she was an orphan. She couldn't understand why if that were the case but she said nothing about it. Instead she decided to follow Tatsuki to class and stay there until right before the bell rang.

The next week, Orihime and Ulquiorra were forced to engage each other.

Mr. Kanonji passed out two part packets and a single answer sheet, "Now class, you and your partner are getting different background packets. I would like for you each to read your own packet and discuss the different view points with your partner, then write down the things you discuss on the turn in sheet."

One student raise his hand, "When's it due?"

"Three days. Thursday to be exact," Mr. Kanonji nodded, "Be diligent in your work students and don't even think of pushing it off to the last minute!"

And the lecture went on, and then wrapped up early, giving Orihime a chance to address her unsociable neighbor.

Orihime turned, "Hey, Ulquiorra. How about we read the packets tonight and I'll come over tomorrow after school?"

Ulquiorra looked at her, "I suppose that works," though Ulquiorra honestly wished Orihime was like his previous partner and would hand him the other packet and just expect him to do all the work.

* * *

><p>Tuesday, after school, Ulquiorra caught his mom outside and rode home and went to the basement to smack the hell out of the punching bag he had been neglecting. All perfectly normal.<p>

He lost track of time and the doorbell rang. He didn't remember having any obligations that day so he started doing reps now that his venting was done and over with.

"Ulquiorra! Orihime is here!" his mom then called down the steps.

He stopped and and rubbed the back of his head and remembered that he told the red head it would be okay if she came over. He sighed and walked into the basement bathroom to wet down his hair and quickly freshen up.

Orihime was surprised when Ulquiorra showed up in a sleeveless shirt and basketball shorts. She couldn't recall ever seeing him in something so informal. She always thought that Ulquiorra carried himself with an impossibly awkward grace, striding while not really moving his arms or torso much. The same movements coupled with a view of sculpted mussels made the such movements look ridiculous to Orihime and she bursted into a fit of giggles.

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow.

"S-Sorry... You just look so funny!" Orihime covered her mouth and continued with her little fits of laughter.

"You find my physique amusing?" Ulquiorra found it odd. At his last school, girls who never spoke to him before would ask him out because they had gym class together.

"I don't mean you look bad," Orihime giggled quietly as she recovered, "No, you look great! You just look silly when you walk."

Ulquiorra gave her an irritated look.

Orihime soured, "S-Sorry..." she pulled a slightly crumpled packet out of her backpack, "Did you read yours?"

Ulquiorra didn't respond. He instead walked away and upstairs to retrieve the discussion sheet.

The next half hour was spent with Orihime trying to engage Ulquiorra in discussions with the prompts. But Ulquiorra only stated the bare minimum he needed to to keep Orihime going and wrote what was need on the sheet.

After everything was answered, Ulquiorra stood and stated, "You can go home now," before going upstairs to his room.

Orihime stood dumbfounded on the couch and tried to process what just happened. She sat there for a while and tried to figure out why Ulquiorra seemed to hate her now. At least before he tolerated her more.

She slipped on her coat and started to head for the door, but ran into Mrs. Cifer.

"You're leaving already? I just started making dinner," Jen said, "Stay and eat at least so I can drive you home!"

Orihime stared at her, then nodded, "uh... Okay!"

Ulquiorra wasn't very happy when he came down and Orihime was still on his couch. He was sure she would have left.

He sighed and went to the kitchen where his mom was buzzing about. She almost ran into him with a pot full of water.

"Oh! Ulquiorra! Honey!" Mrs. Cifer worked her way around him, "I invited Orihime to eat here tonight. You have eat downstairs today, okay?"

Well that answered why Orihime was there. Ulquiorra sighed again, "Why did you have her stay?"

"I just told you honey," Mrs. Cifer laid the pot on the stove and started digging through cabinets, "So she can eat with us."

Ulquiorra gave his mother an irritated look.

Jen looked back at her son and then turned to give attention back to her task at hand, "Well, hon, I just wanted to be polite. You brought her to my house so I am kinda the hostess."

Ulquiorra turned away, "Did she call her parents?"

Mrs. Cifer stopped, "I don't know. Probably."

Then Ulquiorra huffed and went upstairs.

Mrs. Cifer found the noodle box she was searching for and dumped them in the pot, then stopped for a second thought about what Ulquiorra said.

"Orihime, is it okay with your parents that you stay here so late?" Jen asked as she entered the livingroom.

Orihime jumped a little and looked at Jen, "What?"

"You're parents," Mrs, Cifer started again, "Are they okay that you're staying longer?"

Orihime stared at Jen blankly, trying to think quickly, "I... It's okay that I'm staying."

Mrs. Cifer nodded, "So they said it's okay?"

Orihime took on a blank face again, because she didn't like lying and had to think, "Well... I have permission to go where I want."

"Do they know you're here?" Mrs. Cifer then asked.

Orihime sighed, "Well..."

"Oh. How about you give me there number and I'll call them," Mrs. Cifer said, "I just want to be sure."

Orihime bit her lip, "I can't"

Jen started to look irritated, "Why couldn't you?"

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra was reading through a text book to try and get ahead for one of his classes when his mom stormed in.<p>

"Why did you set me up like that, Ulquiorra?" his mother said, "I looked like an insensitive bitch!"

Ulquiorra put down the book and looked up at his mother because he knew he had to be on his toes when Jen started swearing, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh no, no, no!" Jen yelled then continued in a somewhat hushed volume because she didn't want Orihime to hear, "I've known you your whole life, Ulquiorra. I'm your mom. I know you don't just say things for no reason. You set me up!"

He sighed and looked off to the side.

"Why did you do that? You could have just told me that you didn't want her to stay!" Mrs. Cifer stomped her foot, "Do you really hate her that much? Do you really hate me that much? I'm just trying to do what's best!"

It was silent.

"You hate me, don't you? Because you think I'm messing with your life," Mrs. Cifer deflated.

Ulquiorra turned away when he saw his mom wasn't mad anymore, "No, Mum. I don't hate you."

"So you must hate Orihime then."

Ulquiorra said nothing.

"Well I don't think she did anything," Mrs. Cifer sighed, "But if you're going to be that mad about it I won't ask her to stay anymore."

Ulquiorra eyes widened slightly.

But why was that bad? Wasn't that what he wanted?

He didn't say anything as his mother left.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra didn't come down for dinner until after Orihime had left with his mother. He fashioned himself a plate of now cold spaghetti and put it in the microwave.<p>

He sighed and went over to the sink and started running the water so it was hot and started doing the dishes. His family planned to get a dishwasher but they hadn't gotten to it at that point.

After all the clean dishes were on the other side of the sink, he turned the microwave on for two minutes and when it went off he took his plate upstairs.

When his mom got home, she immediately went to the kitchen to start cleaning up.

Mrs. Cifer stopped when she saw the dishes and shook her head in disbelief.

He could of just said he was sorry.

* * *

><p><em>AN:_ Hahaha! You want more but I won't give it to you!

Yet.

Thank you to the few that responded to my question last chapter and for all the other reviews too! They made my face do this: *o*

Then it got stuck that way and I had to go to the hospital. Thanks a lot.

But really, thanks. It means a lot.


	10. Chapter 9: Rolling

_A/N: _I went to the beta-reader section on fanfiction and was so lost and scared with all the random links. _ I don't know how that part of the site works but I do know that it scares me!

I'm also sorry this update wasn't as fast or long as some of my previous ones... I was busy honing my digital art skills. Y.Y I have a long way to go.

**Chapter 9: Rolling  
><strong>

Another week went by and Orihime fell back into the habit of ignoring most of her friends. She just couldn't handle seeing Rukia with Ichigo. Even though it had been a while, she still wasn't over it. And then Uryu was ignoring her all together.

She wondered why Uryu kept running from her. Did he noticed something repulsive about her at the mall? She was curious and since Uryu wasn't deeply involved in the group, she thought she should be able to confront him with out rousing everyone's interest.

So she set off to do so.

Orihime knew Uryu exited the building through the band room, so she rushed to her locker after school one day and told Tatsuki she had to be somewhere to be before she ran off in a frenzy. She ducked down on the other side of some bare bushes that where next to the band room exit, stared through the branches and waited.

Almost five minutes went by and Orihime was scared she had come too late or perhaps Uryu didn't come to school that day.

The door squeaked loudly as it was opened.

Orihime held her breath and waited to see who it was. Ishida let the door close before he took off his glasses and started wiping them with his scarf.

"Ishida-san!" Orihime yelled and practically jumped at him.

Uryu looked at her with wide eyes, "O-Orihime... what are you doing here?" he seemed to shift restlessly.

Orihime smiled, "I waited for you! I haven't been able to catch you anywhere else."

Uryu blushed and looked like he felt a little guilty, "Well, I've been busy."

Orihime nodded, "Oh I bet! With all that training and stuff," she paused and looked serious, "But I just wanted to ask: Are you avoiding me?"

Uryu flinched, "...of course not..."

Orihime smiled and nodded, "Good! Then it was just a misunderstanding," another nod, "Well that was all I was wondering. See you later, Ishida-san."

Uryu stared at her as she started to walk away and almost cussed. Why in the world did she have to be so trusting? "Wait Orihime."

"What?" Orihime turned around and stared at him with curious eyes.

Uryu slid his glasses back onto his face before scratching his cheek, "I might have been..."

"Been what, Ishida-san?" Orihime tilted her head.

"I was avoiding you," he sighed and looked down.

"I knew it!" Orihime gestured victoriously but then regained her curious eyes, "Why?"

Uyru looked down, "I can't explain why," he looked at Orihime's shadow.

"Why not?" Orihime looked genuinely concerned.

There wasn't a response as Uryu seemed to zone out.

"Ishida-san?" Orihime questioned but there was still no response, "Ishida!"

His head snapped back up, "Pardon me. I have to be somewhere."

Orihime didn't get a chance to say much as Uryu ran off. She watched his retreat and then sighed and turned to walk to the bus stop—

And ran into a rigid figure.

Orihime backed up instantly with her head bowed and laughed nervously, "S-Sorry! I turned so quickly and I wasn't paying attention!" Orihime looked up slowly.

Ulquiorra stood there, leaning back and tense, face locked in a discussed grimace.

"Are you okay?" Orihime pouted, "I said I was sorry..."

Ulquiorra regained his composure and gave a halfhearted glare.

Orihime giggled again, "So...umm... where are you going, Ulquiorra? This isn't toward your house..."

"My intentions are none of your concern," he began to walk around her.

Orihime, being the curious as she is, began walking after him.

They walked silently for a few blocks. Well not really walked. Ulquiorra went in strides that looked funny to be accomplishing in winter attire. Orihime tip toed behind him as she pretended she was stealthy.

"How long do you plan on following me, girl?" Ulquiorra said without any faltering in his movements.

Orihime kicking her feet out and rocking into her steps, "Until you tell me where you're going or I find out myself!" Orihime paused, "girl..." she mumbled, "Hey Ulquiorra, I don't think I've ever heard you use my name. I just never noticed until you called me 'girl'. My name's not 'girl'."

"Obviously," Ulquiorra said as he strode on.

Orihime pouted, "Aren't you gonna tell me where you're going?"

There was no response. Orihime sighed and they continued on silently.

Ulquiorra almost thought she must of turned around and left. But then he heard a shriek.

He turned around and couldn't explain what he saw.

Orihime was facing a bicyclist who's bicycle was propped up on it's front wheel but not in anyway that it could have balanced itself. The rider seemed to be struggling to keep himself up on the seat by pushing on the handlebars, but failed when he toppled to the ground in front of Orihime. For longer than it should have, the bike just stood still, then it fell onto it's side.

Orihime kneeled down, "Are you okay?"

The bicyclist look up at Orihime, terrified, "W-What the hell was that?"

"W-What was what?" Orihime asked and stretched out her hand.

"I-I... It was like time stopped for a bit there," the guy laughed, and grabbed Orihime's hand, "Have you ever had a moment like that? Where everything seems to be too slow when it's too late?"

Orihime pulled him up and giggled, "A-All the t-time! Like I once fell into a puddle and I felt like I was staring at the puddle forever before I actually fell into it!"

Ulquiorra realized he was holding his breath and inhaled quickly before he turned to fully face Orihime. Orihime lifted the bike up and rolled it so it was easier for the biker to grab onto.

"I almost ran into you there. Sorry," the man took the bike and laughed.

Orihime smiled, "This is odd weather to be biking in."

"Well I was in a hurry to—" the man cut off, "Oh! I have to go!" he hopped on his bike and pedaled away.

Orihime waved, "see ya around."

Ulquiorra stared at Orihime straight on.

When she saw him she lit up, "Oh! You waited! I didn't think you would notice if I fell behind because it looked like you were ignoring me."

He wanted to ask, but he never seen anyone so thrilled about anything he did—intentional or not—well except maybe for his mom. But as he stared at Orihime's blissfully happy face, he couldn't help himself.

"I'm going to the book store," Ulquiorra said quietly.

Orihime took on a look of interest, "Oh. 'Around the Worlds' is in this direction isn't it?"

Ulquiorra nodded briefly, "You can... accompany me."

Orihime stared at him in disbelief. But before Ulquiorra could get to worried about the possible rejection—

Orihime broke out in a huge smile.


	11. Chapter 10: Around the Worlds

_A/N: _Waz up? Thank you to everyone that reviewed. Also: **Warning:** This chapter contains rape. Hahahahahahaha—it's no joke.

**Chapter 10: Around the Worlds**

Around the Worlds was an old, two story, brick painted green, with those odd shades in blue and black that handing off the building for window browsers—even though looking through the windows wasn't very pleasant. Signs were hung up all over the building, some older then others: 'Candy Shop', 'Card Shop', 'Comic store', 'Game Shop', 'Video rentals', 'Exotic Candy'—and the list went on. But the largest sign, higher than all of them in a rainbow of colors was 'Around the Worlds Book Shop: An adventure right at home.'

You never really knew what you would find when you entered Around the Worlds. It was obvious the owner didn't have any economic skills, but somehow the kept the building and restocked merchandise. It was said that the owner must have been wealthy—and perhaps even crazy with how they kept changing their marketing but didn't do pawning.

When Orihime and Ulquiorra entered the store, a mess of bells rang on the other side. The door led to a large room that must of taken up most of the first floor. On the right side were lines of tall shelves, packed with tons of books—not all them looked quiet new—and some shelves were labeled broadly like 'Romance' or 'Science. On the left closest to the door were a bunch of old figurines and jewelry and contraptions and other thing. The section was labeled 'Antiques'. On the left farther from the door were regular store shelves with plastic wrapped boxes. This section was labeled 'Models'. In front of the door and in the center of the room was a winding stair case and behind that against the farthest wall was a glass show case counter, seeming displaying all sorts of cards—sports, trading, card game, you name it. On this counter was the cash register. Behind the cash register was a middle school girl, with black hair in two pony tails and pale skin—who was obviously standing on a stool to gain her height above the register.

"Welcome back, Cifer-san," said the girl.

Orihime looked around, "Where'd the candy go?"

"We had to move it upstairs, Ma'am," the girl said.

Orihime turned to face Ulquiorra, "Hey, don't leave without me, okay?" she ran for the stair case.

Ulquiorra watched her climb until she disappeared and then sighed. He went to browse the fiction section.

While Ulquiorra was busy reading the bindings, looking for a good Scifi adventure, he heard the pitter-patter indicative of running down the winding stair case. Then it was quiet for a while before—

"That'll be sixteen ninety-five."

"Okay! ...ten... fifteen... sixteen...Where are my quarters? I know I had s—Ah! Seventy five... eighty five... I know I have another dime...Ah ha!"

There was the jingle of a cash register opening.

"Thank you for your purchase."

Ulquiorra tried to focus more on the titles.

"Hey. Ulquiorra," came a voice very close to him.

He started to turn, "Wha—"

Then something dull, and narrow was stuck between his lips and he instinctively closed his mouth to stop it. After recovering from the shock and daring to poke the intruding object with his tongue, he discovered it was sweet.

"Isn't it great? I can't read the box but it either cream or vanilla flavored Pockey," Orihime said happily, "My grocery store only has chocolate. It's very good, right?"

Ulquiorra moved to glare at her but when he saw her he couldn't. In the time she left him she had found a white rabbit ear headband. He settled on just looking irritated—while not looking at her.

"I also found about five other things that looked good," she gestured to a plastic bag she was holding, "We should try them together later!"

Ulquiorra turned back to the books, not even feeling the need to bother doing anything with the invasive piece of candy, and trying his best not to touch it with his tongue.

Orihime joined him in browsing titles as close proximity. Ulquiorra tried to move down the lines of books slowly in a desperate to escape while still looking composed, but she followed him inch by inch while making contemplative 'hmm' and 'ahhh' sounds and looking focused on the books. When he was nearing the end of the aisle and the end of the scifi section, Ulquiorra stopped and just tried to ignore her—now and again pulling a book out of it's place and paging through it briefly before sliding it back onto the shelf.

"Hey," Orihime pulled one of the books he had previously looked at and flipped it open to the back cover, "Ulquiorra..."

Ulquiorra didn't make any effort to let it be known he heard, possibly fearing another sugar coated assault.

Orihime flipped through the first few pages of the book—those useless pages with no story but tons of references, "What are your dreams?"

He turned and gave her a puzzled look.

Orihime erred, "Well... I mean... what are your ambitions and what do you plan on doing and stuff," she paused and her head tilted back and forth like she was literally tossing an idea around in her head, "'cause your parents seemed to focus on my future. So they must be _really_ worried about yours—so you must have a plan of some sort."

Ulquiorra turned back to the bindings, took the piece of pockey out of his mouth and twirled it between his fingers, formulating a response, "I intend to get major in English or maybe Science."

"Oh? What kinda job were you intending on getting?" Orihime closed the book and shifted it from hand to hand.

"I don't know yet," Ulquiorra said. He was always told that that was okay, because he had all the time he was finishing school to decide.

Orihime nodded, "I don't know what I want to do either. It's have to be something that you can do without too much training..." She paused and thought, "Like maybe helping with taking care of kids in a daycare! I would like that."

Ulquiorra couldn't fathom enjoying being in a room with screaming children while carrying food or cleaning up after them. The thought more or less disturbed him.

Orihime leaned into glance at his face better before regaining her previous pose, "I know what you must be thinking," Orihime pushed the book back onto the shelf, "Until recently, I never thought of working with children. I mean they can be nice but I wouldn't have wanted to.. ya know."

"Then why do you want to now?" Ulquiorra found it hard to read titles while talking.

Orihime shrugged, "I was thinking...that I want to do something that mattered to someone," She smiled and looked down, "I know it's a pathetic attempt... but it was all I could think of that I could actually do."

"Why not just go to college," Ulquiorra said, "Then you can find something more significant and be proficient at it."

Orihime suddenly looked sad, "I wouldn't be able to finish."

"You..." Ulquiorra paused and considered just not saying anything, "...just need to study... You're smart—" as soon as the statement left his lips he wished he could grab it and put it back in. But he couldn't so he did the next best thing, "—enough..."

Orihime smiled pathetic, "I still couldn't."

"Scholarship." Ulquiorra said dryly.

"But if I got one then I would be taking it away from someone who might finish and do something wroth while," Orihime nibbled the end of another piece of Pocky.

Ulquiorra looked at her, "Why couldn't you do something worth while?"

For a while, the sad smile fell of Orihime's face, and she just looked eerily placid.

Ulquiorra got caught in that moment—the moment where Orihime didn't look like what he knew to be Orihime anymore. It was like he was looking at a whole knew person—a stranger. It wasn't the person who forced him to watch cartoons for an agonizing hour. She wasn't the person who stalked behind him on his way to the shop. She wasn't even the person that stuck a piece of candy into his mouth without any care for his personal space.

And when he realized this, he was almost desperate to her back again. Ulquiorra never liked change.

But then he was curious. Who was this dull—almost dead—person? How could such a happy person like Orihime exist, with this beneath it all?

It occurred to him that he might have witnessed this person before—when he discovered that Orihime might be an orphan.

And then Orihime forcibly put on a smile—that sad smile that Ulquiorra had so much distaste for.

"I don't know," she said in a voice like she was trying to make it sound laughable. Like she was just being silly. But it was the first time Ulquiorra was sure she was lying.

But he said nothing. He turned back to books and pretended to read the bindings, and thought.

* * *

><p><em>AN: _ I usually don't have two notes in a chapter but to rationalize—the first one was purely comical. Also, if you are still looking for that 'rape' then you're a pervert.  
>I wonder how many were turned off by that initial author's note...<br>...I wonder how many were turned on... XD

Anyways. I just wanted to offer a little Author's guidance—a foot note if you will...a very bad, intelligence insulting footnote. Ulquiorra is moving through and then back tracking though the stages of denial right now. I just wanted to note that in case it wasn't clear from the last couple chapters. I mean come on guys, he was _wrong_. It's world shattering—for him anyways.

Moving on—stay tuned and I'm sorry this chapter was so short.


	12. Chapter 11: Candy

_A/N: _Sorry I didn't update. I normally try to update every day or every other day but the p4a was on youtube this weekend and I went to my boyfriend's house just so I could steal his internet and be part of the live comment raids. There was no time to write! But I did finish the outline for this story so I shouldn't be hitting walls of writer's block.  
>Oh. And their might be that legally defined rape in this chapter-again. But you aren't to foolish to fall for that trick twice.<p>

**Chapter 11: Candy**

Ulquiorra finally managed to pick out a book—despite the distractions. Like Orihime asking him what a certain word meant in one of the books, or attracting his attention to look at her so he could she the ears of her head band flop around. He didn't know how she went from being so depressing, to being so enthusiastic—it was like the flip of a coin.

She found a bracelet she really liked among the antiques and rushed over to Ulquiorra and held it between the book he was considering and his face, and commented on how pretty it was. It was two gold chains that clasped together on one end and on the other end connected to a coin shaped piece of gold that hosted five sapphires and a emerald between them. The gems looked like a flower, especially with a few wisps of silver under them that looked like leaves. The chain had bits of dirt caught in it and the gems had a coat of filth over it that made them look dull, but Orihime still sighed over how she didn't have the money to buy it.

Ulquiorra was so happy to find a book that suited him enough to buy it and leave—until he actually left and realized that Orihime would follow him out of the shop to. He wouldn't of minded if he didn't plan to get home as soon as possible and read.

Orihime kept pace right beside him, making a real effort to have the bunny ears go up and down with each step. Ulquiorra sighed.

"Don't you have someone else you can follow around now?" he said.

Orihime pouted, "You invited me with you to the shop. Besides, I still have a lot of candy we have to try."

He sighed again, remembering that he might of left the piece of pockey Orihime violated him with on one of the shelves, "I wouldn't enjoy sampling candy you paid for."

Orihime pouted, "But I got it so I could share it with someone..." she grabbed Ulquiorra's coat sleeve and gave him pleading eyes, "Please?"

He looked at her and sighed, "Fine."

And then Orihime pulled Ulquiorra onto a bench in front of a hardware shop and pulled out the first small bag of candy. The writing was in some Asian script and it had a picture of a large white rabbit on it. Orihime handed Ulquiorra a piece and it wasn't unpleasant as he expected the new experience to be. It was sweet, creamy and vanilla, and none of the flavors were too strong. It was bland like candy should be for children with sensitive taste,

Orihime smiled, "What do you think?"

Ulquiorra liked it, but said, "It's not the worst thing I've ever had.

They tried five kinds of candy. The first one was creamy, two were fruity, one was caramel based, one was actually hot and they all came from only guessable places since none had script in English. Ulquiorra liked three, disliked one and spat one out before he knew what he was doing.

Orihime watched the candy fly out from Ulquiorra's mouth and into a slushy puddle and giggled, "That was a waste of some good candy."

Ulquiorra turned to give her a bewildered stare, "You like that one? It was the most foul thing I had ever had to put in my mouth."

Orihime nodded and then stared at Ulquiorra with a very satisfied face.

"What?" he said, not understanding the reason for her expression.

"N-Nothing...just," She smiled happily, "I just think that might have been the longest thing you ever said to me that you didn't have to."

Ulquiorra's eyes widened as he thought about it. He was saying a lot more than he had to—but when he looked at her face, he decided it was okay. He wasn't saying too much.

Orihime pulled out a sealed box of pockey and smiled, "Did you like this?"

"I don't know. I didn't eat it," Ulquiorra said emotionlessly.

Orihime gasped, "What did you do with the piece I gave you?"

"I misplaced it," he said.

"In your stomach I hope!" she seemed panicked.

As Ulquiorra was about to respond, something narrow and blunt invaded his mouth. It seemed oddly familiar.

"Make sure you eat that piece!" Orihime said in a tone that made the whole ordeal sound like a business matter and then gave a curt nod that might have just been to make her bunny ears flop forward again.

Ulquiorra glared at her and took the coated bread-stick out of his mouth, "You could simply hand it to me or ask if I want some."

"But that wouldn't be fun!" Orihime smiled.

Ulquiorra sighed and stared at the stick. He didn't want to entertain it when it was so rudely thrust upon him but he hesitantly put the piece of candy in his mouth.

It was pleasantly, blandly sweet.

Orihime smiled at his expression, "I knew you would like it."

Ulquiorra glared at her as he finished off the piece of pockey. When he finished, he tried to look distracted by looking off into space.

"Hey, Ulquiorra!"

He turned to look at her. Orihime had placed pockey between her fingers and took a pose to resemble a certain Marvel comic book character, "Rawr!" She did an upper cut and giggled before collected the pieces of candy she was playing with and held them out toward him.

He gave her a confused look but took the pieces of candy when something cold hit his nose. He looked up and saw there was a overcast of light grey.

Then Orihime giggled, "I think a snowflake fell on my cheek!"

Ulquiorra would have moved to leave, but then another fell on on Orihime's forehead and she smiled and looked up, only to giggle and comment that another one touched her nose. She pulled a pair of mittens out of her coat and put them on the bunny ear head band.

Ulquiorra stared at her in what was very much bewilderment, "Those would be better on your hands."

Orihime looked at at him shocked and then waggled her finger, "Silly Ulquiorra! Don't you know that you cover your ears first?"

Ulquiorra couldn't help what happened next. He turned his head to the side and felt his lips curl upwards, then let a vocalized breath escape in what might have been a very light chuckle.


	13. Chapter 12: Working Out

_A/N:_ You guys really liked the happy Ulquiorra and the end of the chapter yesterday. I felt like if I could talk to the reviews, it woulda gone like this:  
>Reviews: OH YESH! Ulquiorra smiled!<br>Me: Well... yeah, no big deal—  
>Reviews: *stotic face* When a Ulquiorra smiles an angle get's it's wings.<br>Me: ….Oh, in that case—*hit's Ulquiorra with frying pan* SMILE!  
>Ulquiorra: *falls over*<br>Me: Oops.

Good thing I didn't talk to the reviews though or the chapter would have to be postponed until Ulquiorra got out of the hospital! ^^ Enjoy!

**Chapter 12: Working Out**

When Ulquiorra got home, snow had caught in his hair and an Orihime trailed in after him, gripping the front of her coat and holding it up and in front of her face.

Jen came from the upstairs and smiled, "Ulquiorra! You brought a guest home!" she was nearly jumping for joy, "Orihime! Welcome!"

"I only let her come so she could warm up," Ulquiorra said while he took off his things and placed them on the railing, before running upstairs.

"Orihime, let me dry off your pants. I think I have a pair of shorts you could fit into," Jen said and ran up the stairs after her son.

Orihime stared up the stairs for a while before taking her bag, coat and boots off and placing them by the door. Jen came down then with a pair of pajama shorts.

"There is a bathroom through the kitchen," Jen said, "Change into these and I'll put your pants in the dryer."

Orihime nodded and took the shorts hesitantly, "Thank you."

After Orihime changed into the shorts and Ulquiorra came down in a pair of sweatpants, they relocated to the living room and watched TV. Ulquiorra put a documentary channel and sat on the couch.

After a while, Orihime fell asleep on the love seat. Her bunny ears fell off and to the ground, and her hair fell into her face.

Ulquiorra felt the urge to wake her up and remind her that she would only be staying until her pants were dyed. He got up and walked over to lightly shake her shoulder, but when he got closer, he saw a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

He thought that she must have been having a good dream or—could happiness be faked in dreams?

After giving it some thought, he turned the television off and went upstairs to retrieve the book he just bought, then started reading next to her on the loveseat.

He must have noted every time her expression changed and all the times she stirred because he didn't even get one chapter into the book

* * *

><p>Orihime woke to the smell of food, a pair of pants folded neatly on the floor in front of her and Ulquiorra reading silently besides her. She rubbed her eye and he was immediately looking at her.<p>

She tried to will her eyes to open wider and said in a groggy voice, "How long was I asleep?"

"The past hour or more," Ulquiorra said as he closed the book and set it on the armrest.

Orihime yawned and nodded, "How long have my clothes been dry?"

"Mom put them there a half hour ago."

She nodded and forced herself to straighten out, "Why didn't anyone wake me?"

There was no answer.

After Orihime went to change into her pants, she started donning her snow gear by the door.

"Orihime," Jen said when she came in to the room and saw her, "Wait and I'll drive you home!"

Orihime shook her head, "I'll take the bus."

Mrs. Cifer looked at Ulquiorra expectantly.

Ulquiorra knew what that look meant. She wanted her to invite her to dinner since she said she wasn't going to anymore.

But Ulquiorra had to much of Orihime for one day. She said goodbye and was gone five minutes later.

Jen turned to Ulquiorra, "Why did you let her leave?"

He shrugged and moved toward the kitchen to fashion himself a plate. His mother followed after him.

"So did you guys have homework today?" Mrs. Cifer asked.

"No, Mum," he said scooping out some of the meat his mother had made onto a whole wheat roll.

Mrs. Cifer's eyes practically glittered, "So you were... _Socializing_?"

"...You could say that..."

Jen almost danced around the kitchen, "Oh my gosh, honey! I'm so proud!"

Ulquiorra grabbed some of the chips that his mom made, noting her mom made them mostly hard again and felt a little disappionted.

"Honey! What did she tell you? What were you guys doing?" she danced around.

"We went to the book store," Ulquiorra went to the fridge and grabbed a soda and a apple.

"But what did you find out about her? What did you talk about? I want all the juicy details!"

Ulquiorra paused as he was staring at the soda selection and tried to think of what he did find out about Orihime.

"She likes... kids," Ulquiorra said slowly, "She wants to work at a daycare."

Jen lit up, "Really?"

* * *

><p>When Orihime got to first hour the next day, her bunny ear headband and a index card waited on her desk.<p>

She picked up the headband, "I forgot these at your house," she looked at Ulquiorra and and smiled, "Thank you!"

"I am supposed to make sure you notice the note," Ulquiorra said flatly.

Orihime glanced back at her desk and finally noticed it. She picked it up.

_Oriihime_

_Call me._

_Jenifer Cifer_

Orihime turned it over and saw a phone number was on the back. She looked at Ulquiorra, thinking about asking but decided she would just have to find out herself.

* * *

><p>After school, Orihime pulled out her cell phone and checked her minutes. After deciding she had plenty more than enough to make a leisurely call. She pulled out the index card and dialed the number.<p>

After three rings, "Hello?"

"Hey! Can I speak to Jen?"

"This is Jen."

"Oh hey Jen, It's Orihime!"

"Orihime! I was waiting for you to call—did you just get out of school?"

"Yes. Ulquiorra gave me your number. What do you need?"

"Well," there was a pause and some indistinguishable noise, "...Ulquiorra told me about how you love children and would like to work with them—like in a daycare!"

Orihime hesitated in response, imagining Ulquiorra talking about her, "Oh really?"

"Yeah. And guess what!"

"What?"

"One of my neighbors—we're friends you see—she owns a daycare," Orihime thought she heard filing cabinet drawers sliding open and closed, "And she was talking about needing help after school when the elementary schoolers flood the place. If you would like me to, I could set up an interview for you."

* * *

><p>Orihime felt a little odd, sitting in a small red chair, with the small table next to it that supported a stack of children books.<p>

Mrs. Cifer had told Orihime the address and two be there in two hours, and that she would take care of the rest. Now kids were running around, pulling on coats and boots, preparing to play in the fenced off playground just outside of the building.

"Come oh guys," said a petite, dark haired, brown eyed lady. She had most of her hair pulled back into a bun, except for some bangs, "Quick, before it gets to dark," she pulled on some green ear muffs.

Soon all the kids left the room and the only one left behind was a tall, strawberry blonde, busty woman who dressed in a red slacks and light grey dress shirt. Her hair was pulled into a pony tail and a pair of glasses was tucked into her shirt pocket.

The tall woman turned to Orihime, "Oh, sorry if any of them bothered you, though I doubt they did. I'm Rangiku" she held out her hand "So you know Mrs. Cifer?"

Orihime took the hand and shook it, "Yeah... I'm Orihime."

"Oh yeah?" Rangiku said, "You really want to work with kids, Orihime?"

"Well yeah," Orihime shifted in the small seat uncomfortably.

"Good. You're hired," Rangiku said and pulled a piece of paper out of one of those clear plastic bins that was on the wall.

Orihime stared in shock, "Just like that?"

"Yeah. You seem like a nice girl and if Mrs. Cifer recommended you—" Rangiku looked the paper over, "And you don't find to many people willing to work a job like this," she held the paper out to Orihime, "Just bring that back, before you start tomorrow."

Orihime took the sheet and nodded.

"Just to make sure—I know you will tell me on that form but I would just like to know now," Rangiku went to the cabinets and pulled out boxes of gram crackers, "What days can you work?"

Orihime paused, "Umm... any day of the week actually."

"Perfect! I need another employee on Tuesdays, Tuesdays and Saturday mornings," Rangiku said, "Is that okay with you? I can you do that?"

"Sure," Orihime said.

"Good. Then I can help Momo with the kids outside and you can put snacks together and clean up toys!" Rangiku said, "That sound too hard?"

Orihime shook her head, "I can totally do that"

* * *

><p>Orihime was supposed to get to the daycare as fast as she could. It was closer to the high school then the other schools and she got there before the elementary crowd piled in. First she helped the kids get their coats off and hung into lockers with the rest of their stuff. Second, she prepared the two snack times. She was also the person the kids went to for help with homework and when they had owies.<p>

It got her a hundred a week which was nice but she was much more happy about wiping the tears away after placing a kiss on the bandaid.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The beginning of Something Unwanted**

It was Friday and Orihime was upset over the lack of bagels—therefore the lack of cream cheese—in the breakfast line. She instead had a breakfast sandwich with cheese and a cup of grape juice.

"Hey, Orihime," Tatsuki said as she sat down and looked over the shredded pieces of Orihime's breakfast sandwich, "You look like you're enjoying yourself."

"They didn't have bagels today," Orihime crossed her arm and huffed.

"That's always a tragedy for you isn't it?" Tatsuki put a piece of a biscuit in her mouth before pouring gravy onto it, "I don't get how you could eat those every morning."

"Cream cheese!" Orihime said in a pouting voice.

Tatsuki sipped from a juice cup, "Yeah yeah. Cream cheese. I know," she paused, "You wanna go out this weekend?"

Orihime looked up, "When?"

"Saturday," Tatsuki said with a swig of her juice.

"Well it would have to be late if on Saturday," Orihime said.

Tatsuki looked at her questioningly, "Why? What's Saturday?"

Orihime lit up, "I work Saturdays now!"

Tatsuki stared on in shock, "You have a job?"

"Yeah!"

"What do you do? Why is this the first I've hear of this?" Tatsuki said—sounding oddly worried.

"I just started this week," Orihime looked up with pride, "I help around a daycare."

"A daycare?" Tatsuki was once again staring on in shock.

Orihime nodded, "I can't actually watch the kids by myself because I'm not licensed to do so but I get them snacks and stuff."

"How did you wind up working at a daycare?" Tatsuki said.

Orihime's smile was refreshed, "I told Ulquiorra I wanted to and his mom got me the job."

"Ulquee... that's that Cifer kid, right?" Tatsuki blinked several times in quick succession, "Isn't he your lab partner?"

If at all possible, Orihime's smile got wider, "Yeah!"

* * *

><p>At lunch, a girl with black, spikey hair sat down at the table Ulquiorra normally isolated himself at. He noticed her, but he was determined to not give her any form of acknowledgement.<p>

"Ulqu...Ulquiorra! That's right, right?" she said and bit into a apple.

There was no answer.

"Well—" she chewed and swallowed before continuing, "—I seek you out because it seems we have a common interest," she took a few bites of her apple and chewed rapidly

Ulquiorra looked up at her, dragging his fork through spaghetti.

She nodded, "Yeah," she bit into a burger and hardly chewed it before she swallowed, "You helped Orihime get do something she wanted—I also what to thank you for that. I've been so busy lately—I had no idea she wanted to work with kids."

Ulquiorra made sure there were no loose ends before placing a fork wrapped in spaghetti in his mouth.

Tatsuki nodded, "Well I guess all I wanted to say was thank—hey Chad."

The tanned behemoth sat a chair away from Tatsuki and nodded, "What are you doing sitting here?"

Tatsuki nodded, "Ulquiorra here has become friends with Orihime apparently. I was thanking him for helping her out."

Chad nodded and ate fries while Ulquiorra glared at the newcomer—then a strawberry blond sat down next to him.

"Tatsuki, what's up with sitting at a table? Aren't we gonna go to the old study hall?" Ichigo said in a confused tone.

"Tatsuki said that she had to thank Ulquiorra for helping Orihime," Chad sad monotonously.

"Oh?" Ichigo looked up at Ulquiorra and blinked, "So you're being nice to her Cifer? That's good—otherwise you can expect a _friendly_ visit from me,ed to Tatsuki, "Have you said your thank you?"

"Yeah..."

"Then can we go?

"Sure."

The unwelcomed trio picked up their trays and walked away, and Ulquiorra forgot about their existence.

* * *

><p><em>AN:_ Yeah. This is unbelievably short. Well that's what is on the outline bullet point for the today. Oh, my boyfriend read the outline and was mad that I didn't plan to make a sequel because, "it has so many loose treads I am surprised it's not falling apart-But it's good, too!" I have an idea bouncing around in my head but I wouldn't be writing a sequel for me. So I guess when we're closer to the end I'll put up a poll. But don't worry, the end is pretty far off. ^^


	15. Chapter 14: New Endeavors

**A/N:** Yeah. I was gone for a while there. Yeah. Not my fault. My netbook fried herself so I got a new laptop and was staying at my boyfriend's when one of the drivers on it corrupted itself so I had to wait to go home to get the recovery disk. Just the fact the netbook cooked itself was depressing enough because the outline and the chapters I was working on went poof. After you pile everything else on top of that I just started pushing it off hardcore.  
>But I am back and in action! Oh yes! Can't wallow in my self pity forever.<p>

**Chapter 14: New Endeavors**

Ulquiorra stared into his locker, trying to make sure all the shelves were tidy and that he didn't have anything out of place. He had recently been misplacing things—a lot. He normally didn't have to pay it any mind to it, for organization was like second nature for him, but for the last couple weeks—

"Hey! Ulquiorra!"

Without any thought to the action at all, Ulquiorra threw the few extra folders he was holding in the locker, spilling some of their contents, and rushed off for the far off haven know as the chemistry classroom.

But even Ulquiorra's 'rushed' pace was too slow with him maintaining calm and relaxed strides.

"Hey, Ulquiorra," she easily caught up and fall in step with him, with no regard to the fact she was unwelcomed, "The guys—mostly Keigo—were discussing how your name is a mouthful. Chad said that they agreed on your new nickname. Bet you're dying to know what it is, huh?"

Ulquiorra tried hard to keep the annoyance off his face. He just had make it to the science hall—or at the farthest the chemistry classroom—then she would say she had to go talk to a teacher or help someone before class. He just had to make sure he kept up his pace so his suffering could end as soon as possible.

"Teri," she said and laughed, "It's short for terrifying. But personally, I don't think it fits. But I wasn't there for the vote. Oh well."

Ulquiorra found it harder and harder to hold his head high. Curse the distance between his locker and his first hour.

"Oh gosh! Is that clock right? Sorry Ulquiorra, I have to run," she said.

Ulquiorra nodded in encouragement. The girl ran off and he relaxed in the new found silence. He entered the Chem room and sat in his desk.

"Hey Teri!" came a cheery voice.

Ulquiorra turned his head to glare straight on at the cheery redhead. She seemed to giggle in response.

"Yeah, Tatsuki told me about it! I really like it!" She said and nodded.

Tatsuki. Yes, that was the name of the girl that has taken to pestering him before he got to class. He remembered now.

A whole new abundance of people had started to seek his attention at random moments during his day. He didn't really understand where there new found interest in him had come from. He only gathered that it stemmed from the gesture of his mom getting Orihime a job. But he did know it had been going on for weeks and it didn't seem to be letting up. It actually seemed to be occurring more and more often.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra stood on the sidewalk waiting for his mom, trying to keep his hands from curling into fists as everyone stared at him and all the the collection of guys around him.<p>

"So Chad, I gotta find something for my little sister's birthday."

There was a pause and Ulquiorra decided to look at the risk they might notice his acknowledgment. A blond boy, and a very tall tan one stared at each other almost awkwardly while a dark haired boy with glasses glared at Ulquiorra. He didn't know their names respectfully but he didn't plan for them to persist in trying to include him.

The blonde one shuffled around, "Help me look for a present, Chad?"

No one made a move for a couple moments and it seemed like no one would respond. Finally the tall one nodded his head and the paler one rubbed his forehead with two fingers.

"I'm not gonna get dragged along again this time am I?" the one with glasses said, "Do you need moral support against your little sister's wrath as well?"

"Oh come on, Uryu," the blonde grinned, "You had fun last time. Tatsuki mentioned she might be going to the mall tonight. Maybe Orihime will be there, again."

Ulquiorra's couldn't stop the sudden surprise that came to his face as the name grabbed his interest. He looked away quickly, and mentally scolded himself.

"Hey, Ulquiorra, do you know if Orihime is busy tonight?" the blonde asked.

Ulquiorra glared, "Are you implying I am a stalker?"

The taller let out what seemed to be an amused grunt.

The blonde laughed nervously, "N-No!" but in a quieter voice, "Thought it wouldn't surprising," he scratched the back of his head, "I meant... uh... is she working tonight?"

Being forced to work with the girl made Ulquiorra have to memorize her work schedule and he didn't see any point in width-holding the information, "She doesn't work on Wednesday."

The blonde brightened up, "Yeah! See, Uryu? It could totally happen again!"

The paler one became a shade more red and looked off to his side, "I have no idea what you're implying."

"Yeah right. You're desperate and you know it," the blonde huffed and crossed his arms.

"Shut up, Kurosaki!" the pale one shook his fist.

"I'd wipe the floor with you!"

Ulquiorra saw his mother's van pull up and couldn't be anymore relieved.

When the blonde noticed Ulquiorra heading away and called after him, "Hey Ulquiorra, we should hang out sometime!"

Ulquiorra had the van door open and was putting his backpack in the back seat when he noticed his mom staring at the blonde with starry eyes.

"Are you guys going somewhere today?" Jen asked.

Ulquiorra's back went rigid.

The blonde nodded, "Yeah, we were gonna go to the mall."

"He would love to hang out with you guys! In fact, I'll give you all a ride there!"

The group all seemed to brighten up and soon Ulquiorra was riding to his doom.

* * *

><p>When they got to the mall, Ulquiorra was determined to stay in the car but his mom wouldn't have it. He waited for a couple minutes and the van just stayed parked in front of the malls east entrance. He looked over to his mom who was giving him a death glare oddly coupled with a smile. He matched her for a while but it was no use. No matter much he wanted her to, she wouldn't start driving.<p>

He sighed and climbed out of the van, deciding he would just walk home—until he realized that the trio had waited for him.

"Come on, Ulquiorra! Let's go!"

He looked at the blonde, and was starting to turn when the blonde grabbed the fabric of his coat and pulled him along.

Ulquiorra yanked his arm out of the grip, looked at the place the man was just connected to his arm then glared at him in disgust.

"I hope you have a nice time honey! Call me when you and your friends need to get picked up!"

Ulquiorra looked back at the van where his mother rolled down the window and grinned at him. It took all of his restraint not to mumble a line of curses. He knew if he returned home on foot now he wouldn't hear the end of it. He turned around and started walking in the mall.

The four guys had browsed the malls three toy outlets and it's only candy store and the blonde still scratched the back of his head and mumbled the same concerns and uncertainties with each suggestion. Ulquiorra had even joined in—pointing at toys and even dresses—desperate for his torture to end. Around five, Ulquiorra was starting to remember their names and Chad suggested that they eat, so they started to head to the food court.

When they got there, they slit up, and Ulquiorra stood in the middle of a sea of tables, and then decided not eating wouldn't make his experience go by any faster. He stared at all of his options; he hadn't been a mall's food court since his mom took him shopping when he was little.

"No, No! She is really nice! Just a little—"

It was quiet over the rumble of the crowd and it could have been anyone, but Ulquiorra was so sure. He swiveled and saw Orihime, and her black haired friend by the Panda Express, Orihime excitedly waving around her chopsticks while Tatsuki chewed on a burrito. At the surprise, Ulquiorra swore he felt something flutter in his chest. He looked away and decided just to ignore them, and went to order pretzel bits and cheese. When he got through the line, he saw Ichigo and Chad, each carrying a tray of fast food. Ulquiorra thought that fast food ruined the experience of a going to a mall, where you should eat mall food—like pretzels—but he didn't say anything. He knew the notion was something silly he picked up from his mom.

"Hey, Ulquiorra, have you seen Uryu?" Ichigo asked.

Ulquiorra shrugged, not even bothering to look around for the missing companion. Chad turned his head about before he pointed across the tables toward where Ulquiorra remembered seeing Orihime and her friend. He looked and saw that she was now alone with Uryu.

* * *

><p>Orihime looked confused as Tatsuki dropped off in the middle of her sentence. She suddenly stood up and gave Orihime a nervous smile before she said, "I... umm... gotta run to the bathroom."<p>

Orihime watched Tatsuki run off and didn't even notice someone else sit in her seat.

"Orihime..."

"EEK!" Orihime jumped in her seat and stared in shock. When she saw who it was she could hardly believe it, "U-Ur—Ishida-san?" She blinked, "You're talking to me?"

He gave her a weird look before he continued, "Yes... I'm sorry. I... it's hard to explain."

"Well you been ignoring me for weeks and that's—" Orihime stopped and pouted, "that's not very nice!"

Uryu sighed, "I really can't explain all that well but I am really sorry."

Orihime raised an eyebrow, "You really can't tell me why?"

Uryu looked at her puzzled face and started mumbling, "I thought... I thought you were conspiring with demons..."

Orihime heard a cackle in the back of her head, "O-Oh... why?"

"I've been trained to see them... I thought you were hosting one..."

"Then why did you stop talking to me? Aren't you a priest?"

Uyru blushed and looked down. He didn't want to admit to something so silly as feeling betrayed by a girl he barely talked to. But when he thought Orihime was less than the picture of innocence he had been painting of her for years, he felt almost like she was lying to him. But he now just wanted to think that maybe he was seeing things, and there was no way Orihime would harbor a demon. She wasn't even trained to use her spiritual abilities. There was no way she talked to any kind of spirit.

"Ishida-san?"

Uyru snapped back into reality, "Sorry... I got lost in thought..."

Orihime nodded and smiled, "Well... at least you're talking to me now! How have you been?"

He blushed again, "Okay... I will be leaving this weekend to go and clean up the shrine. It's really grown over since grandfather...passed."

"Oh! I really wish I could help you, but I have to work on the weekends now," Orihime seemed to remember her food and stuck large pieces in her mouth.

"Yeah, I heard," Uryu said, "how has that been going for you?"

"Super well! My boss is really nice!" Orihime said, "But you never know what she's gonna do when she's upset. At least she never blows up when the kids are inside though!"

Suddenly another table was pushed next to theirs, "Hey! Uryu! I told ya you might see Orihime!" Ichigo said and sat down.

Uryu glared, not appreciating the interruption but sighed in defeat.

"Hey," Chad said as he sat down next to Orihme

Ulquiorra choose to sit on Orihime's other side and thus next to Uryu who seemed to give him a threatening glare, "Hello woman..."

Everyone looked at him.

Orihime head shot in his direction, "Woman? When did you start calling me that?"

"Since I needed to address you," Ulquiorra said.

"Her name is Orihime!" Ichigo said.

"I am aware."

Everyone seemed to sink down as Ichigo and Ulquiorra glared at each other. Ichigo suddenly huffed and took a viscous bite out of his burger.

The tension soon died down and Tatsuki came back, and Orihime, Ichigo and Tatsuki managed to liven the mood, despite Uryu glaring at Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra glaring at everyone and Chad not saying anything at all.

"_Attention shoppers. The mall will be closing in fifteen minutes. Please begin making your final purchases."_

"Ah shit! I forgot the mall started closes at six on weekdays!" Ichigo stood up and wiped off his face, grabbing the trays of his shopping buddies before piling them up and heading for the garbage, "Come on guy's! Let's go!"

All seeming to do so reluctantly, Uyru, Chad, and Ulquiorra stood up and followed Ichigo.

"Bunch of rude assholes," Tatsuki said, "They didn't even say bye."

Orihime smiled, "It was nice to see them though."

"Eh, maybe. Your friend always is killing the mood though."

"You mean Ulquiorra?"

"Yeah. You would think he doesn't wanna hang out with us."

"Nah. He acts like that with everyone."


	16. Chapter 15: Valentines day

_A/N:_ Sorry that this update has had such a long wait. I had family issues, legal issues, moving out, and college to deal with, to list a few. :( I shouldn't even be writing this. I have an American history test tomorrow-but this was on my mind and I really didn't want to study so I'm procrastinating. Lucky you. :p Oh, and apologies in advanced. I got a new computer-again-and I don't have good internet or the money to get a worthwhile wordproccessor so it might be riddled with spelling mistakes that I didn't catch 'cause I'm just using word pad.

**Chapter 15: Valentines day**

Ulquiorra pushed the cart along as his mom flipped through the pages of her small memo pad, stopping every so often to throw something into the shopping cart then go back to contemplate to the small pages. The groceries were piling on top of a pile of clothes in the bottom of the cart. Jenifer had dragged Ulquiorra out of his room to go on an expedition for spring clothes then decided to get some groceries before they left the store.

Ulquiorra gave up on thinking about all the things he'd rather be doing. It just went on and on, and he just decided that _Yes, it's true I don't want to be here_, and started contemplating the prices of things he had never seen before on the shelves.

They turned down an aisle featuring a display of reds and pinks and Jenifer stopped in her tracks. Ulquiorra looked to see what her gaze had settled on then tried to think of any possible way to escape before resigning to his fate.

"Oh yeah! Valentines day is tomorrow, right?" Jennifer looked back to Ulquiorra, "I've seen several displays but I haven't thought about it until now... Have you gotten Orihime something yet?"

Ulquiorra turned his head so fast he nearly got whiplash, "_Yet?_ Why would you assume I'd get her anything?"

"Because you like-," She stopped, "Because you're _like _friends, right?"

Ulquiorra gave her a criticizing look, "I never got Grimmjow a valentine."

Jennifer laughed, "That's totally different! Orihime's a girl!"

Ulquiorra's gaze became more harsh.

"Ahem..." Jennifer cleared her throat, "Anyways, Orihime doesn't have a family."

"So?" Ulquiorra looked away and busied himself with looking at the display again.

"Well..." Jennifer did her best to not smile awkwardly, "Orihime doesn't have a family. That's why!"

There was no response.

Jen sighed, "Well, just think of it this way: She probably hasn't got anything for Valentine's day in a long time. Dad and I get you something every year, maybe you can be a family for her and get her something,"

Ulquiorra stared into space for a while, then sighed.

* * *

><p>Orihime came to school on Tuesday, 14 February with an arm full of red-painted cardboard hearts that sported crudely drawn pictures of cuddling animals and proclamations of friendship.<p>

Ulquiorra got one with a glaring kitten and a smiling bunny that said, "Glad you're always there for me! Happy Valentine's day!"

As Orihime held it out to him, Ulquiorra gave her a critiquing stare.

The slightly intimidated girl dropped it on his desk and grabbed the back of her neck with the same hand, trying to smile, "Ahahahaha... I make them every year for the people who are special to me..."

Ulquiorra quirked an eyebrow, "We didn't even know each other two months ago."

"Well yeah..." Orihime stared off to avoid eye contact, "But I still feel like I've had a lot of treasured memories with Ulquiorra so Ulquiorra is special," Orihime closed her eyes and nodded like she was confident with her answer.

Ulquiorra resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he placed his chemistry folder on the glaring red board before anyone else entered the classroom. At the end of class, he dragged the folder off his deck onto his notebook so that the heart would be caught between.

A bell rung as the door to the shop was opened. Ulquiorra wiped his shoes on the rug since it was pretty damp outside.

"Good evening, Mr. Cifer. I don't remember seeing anything come in with your name on it. Did you want to order something?" said a blond man who was manning the counter.

"No, thank you," Uquiorra went to the book section to browse.

Since he was already planning on it, Ulquiorra walked to Around the Worlds despite the rain. He wanted new reading material, and didn't feel like he wanted to go to the library.

Ulquiorra browsed the shelves for what seemed like an hour when he saw something on a book shelf that wasn't a book. Picking it up, he realized it was the gold bracelet Orihime had made a fuss about when they went there together.

_"I've seen several displays but I haven't thought about it until now... Have you gotten Orihime something yet?"_

Ulquiorra stared at the trinket in a more irritated fashion.

_"But I still feel like I've had a lot of treasured memories with Ulquiorra so Ulquiorra is special." _

He closed his eyes to comtemplate then closed his hand around the bracelet and sighed.

Orihime had a good day.

She managed to hone in on everyone and give them their valentines. Better yet, none of these instances were too unbarring awkward.

After school, she rushed to the daycare with a bag of tootsiepops. She was doubtful Rangiku would actually let her hand them out, so Orihime popped the question loudly so all the kids could hear. Rangiku couldn't stay strong against an army of puppy dog eyes. Many of the kids gave Orihime thank yous in the form of crayon pictures.

It was 7:48 and Orihime was waving goodbye from the doorway as the last few kids climbed into their parents' cars. She went back into the daycare to grab her coat.

"If you pull a stunt like that again, you can handle those kids," Rangiku said as Orhime went into her office.

"What do you mean, boss?" Orihime asked as her pulled coat off it's hook on the wall.

Rangiku sighed, "Kids get so hard to manage when you give them sugar and you just had to bring in candy. Not heart-shaped cards or something else sugar free?"

"Well I thought they'd be happy and-Oh!" Orihime jumped, "I almost forgot," Orihime dug into her coat pocket and pulled out two cardboard hearts and held them out to Rangiku, "These are for you and Momo. Who's whose is on the back."

Rangiku looked them over and smiled, "Oh, that's cute-but I didn't get you anything..." the blonde pouted at the redhead.

Orihime laughed, "That's okay! You pay me!"

"True, true."

"Well, I'll be heading off now!" Orihime waved before leaving.

Orihime hurried to the bus stop, since it was still raining and she wanted to get to cover quickly. She got under the small shelter and tried brushing off the water before it soaked her clothes, then she sat down to realize the seat was wet and quickly stood up again.

"Hmm."

Orihime then realized she wasn't alone. As she brushed off her bottom, she smiled, "Oh hi!" she turned to look and almost jumped in suprise. Ulquiorra stared at her inquisitively.

"Did I scare you?" he said monotonously.

"N-No, I'm just surprised is all! What are you doing here so late in weather like this?" Orihime smiled brightly.

"What else would I be doing at a bus stop?" He looked alway, "Waiting for a bus."

"Umm... Okay," She sat next to him, "So how was your day, Ulquiorra?"

"...Fine."

They sat in silence for a while.

"I found this," Ulquiorra held up a brown paper bag.

"Oh. Cool," Orihime smiled.

Ulquiorra looked much more irritated and held it there for a while before saying, "It's a Valentines day gift-" he rolled his eyes at the disbelief he was even adding the next part, "-for you."

Orihime's eyes went wide, "Really?" she took the bag and stared at it as if she was trying to varify it was real. "Wow, a gift from Ulquiorra!" Orihime held the paper bag from the top so she could also hold it open. It was too dark to see inside so she tried to position the bag so the street light shone into it but all attempts were foiled when she would try to look into it again. Eventually she just reached in and pulled it out, "Oh my," it was the golden bracelet she liked so much from Around the Worlds, "Thanks Ulquiorra."

"Forget it. I was going to the store today anyways and just picked it up," Ulquiorra looked at the bus as it pulled up.

"Well come on then!" Orihime got up and smiled.

Ulquiorra looked in the oppisite direction of Orihime, "...My bus is the next one."

"Really? Aww!" Orihime pouted but quickly smiled again, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

He nodded to her as she got on the bus. He watched it drive away, and when it was out of sight, he got up and walked home.


End file.
